Friendship Is The Ultimate Lie
by Mimzyxoxo
Summary: Lucas betrays Haley & their friendship, years later they meet again at college, why doesn't she recognise him, she has an abusive boyfriend & she has a thing for Nathan Scott. Naley, Brucas, Laley Frienship & Baley, also some Peyton.
1. Prologue & The Offer

Hey Guys I hope you enjoy this story. Got a plan actually made for this story so it shouldn't take long to update, so should be up at least once or twice a week.

_ITALICS_ are someones thoughts.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.**

* * *

Hayley James and Lucas Scott had always been friends, as far back as they could remember, they just always clicked. They were quite similar and were always there for each other.

Hayley James was sixteen years old and was from a rather large family with five sisters and one brother she wasn't the centre of attention at home. Not that she wanted to be the centre of attention but yes it would have been nice sometimes if she got a little bit of notice from her parents, but rarely did that ever happen. Hayley had long strawberry blond hair with curls all the way through and she had deep brown eyes, yes she was pretty but Hayley was also a very hardworking girl, she new you had to work hard to get places and she new were she wanted to get in life she wanted to go to Stanford University, she had always dreamed of it. She went to school, came home and done her homework. She wasn't one of those teens who went out partying every night actually Hayley had never been to a teen party, most of the time she was just too busy or else she was with her best friend Lucas. She was at his house quite a lot, she preferred it there, for starters it wasn't as noisy as her house and well it was fun over there. Lucas Scott was the best friend she could ever ask for.

Lucas Scott was also sixteen. He was an only child and he lived with his mum and his uncle Keith most of the time. His mum (Karen) owned a little café called Karen's Café a lot of the people from school hung out there, but Lucas and Hayley worked there, it was their way of helping Karen out and they got paid and they got free cake. Lucas had short blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, the type that would stick in your head for a good while after you'd seen them. He was well toned as well, so his muscles were apparent through most of his tops. Even though Lucas was pretty handsome he wasn't popular or well known actually he was also what people referred to as a geek, but he didn't mind. He had a brother in his class also, he was popular and referred to as a jock. His "dad" (Dan) had left Lucas's Mum when she was pregnant and met Nathan's mum and she got pregnant. Dan stayed with Nathan's mum. Lucas was also well brought up he was courteous to girls and he always new how to treat a lady his mum had raised him well. Not that he had ever had an official girlfriend but he new how he would treat her if he had one someday.

Lucas loved Hayley and she loved him, they had always been friends and they expected that to always be there, their everlasting bond. They just suited so well, their parents also were friends when they were smaller which made them friends from a very young age. They new they were inseparable, not that anyone would want to break them up or tear them apart because no-one knew them, they were nobodies to most people at their school. It didn't bother them because they always had each other and that's all you need right? A best friend and that's you set for life.

Each day they went to school together and they were in most of each others classes and then they went for lunch together and then they would go home together, so yes they were close.

* * *

His piercing blue eyes just stared on out at space, his head slightly tilted and a small frown lay upon his face: he was brooding. This was all so normal for him, he thought about the more serious things in life; he thought deeply way too much. This was him though, this is what he done: this was like his signature pose.

Today he wasn't just brooding over anything; today was different: he had been asked to join the Raven's basketball team. Lucas Scott had been asked to join the basketball team. Even though he was slightly flattered, he still had a lot to think about whether to accept or decline Coach Durham's offer.

_There's my mum to consider and then there's Dan. Dan won't be happy, not with Nathan on the team. I really would like to though, basketball is my passion and if I could get on the team and play well I might be able to get a scholarship and then my mom wouldn't have to worry about college funds. Damn Dan, he has to ruin it, but this time I won't let him, I think I'll join the team._

As Lucas was in deep thought his best friend Hayley James joined him at the lunch table. She rolled her eyes as she knew all too well that he was in deep thought, after all she was used to it by now. A whole sixteen years of it and yeah it gets pinned into your head. When she asked Lucas what he was thinking about he told her: Hayley wasn't very excited, she was just worried about what the consequences may be if he joined.

_What is he thinking about? Has he gone mad? Even though him and Nathan are okay with each other he won't respect him joining the team. Basketball was Nathan's thing not Lucas's. Yes he's good at it but that's not his world, he doesn't speak to most people on the team and it'll be tough. I suppose all I can do is support him though, if it's one of his dreams then that's all I can do, he would do the same for me._

As Hayley decides that it could possibly be a good engagement for Lucas, he then decides to go ahead and accept Coach Durham's offer. He now feels better about the whole idea; he had Hayley's acceptance and his mom and Keith eventually came around to the idea. Every now and then he had always thought about being on the basketball team and how his life would be different. In one aspect he was right, his life would change but who said it was for the better?

* * *

**I joined the prologue and chapter 1 together so you can get started with the story quicker. Hope you enjoyed.  
What will happen with Lucas and the basketball team?  
What changes will take place?  
What will Hayley think of it all?  
Chapter 2 should be up either later tonight or else tomorrow. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Tip Of The Iceberg

**Hey Guys well this is hopefully were the story actually really starts. Thanks if you read the first Chapter: make sure to keep reading. Thanks Xx**

* * *

As you know Lucas's stepbrother, Nathan is on the basketball team as well. He's the best on the team, that is until Lucas came along. Even though they were fairly close with each other this didn't mean Nathan was okay with Lucas coming on the team and stealing his position. After a while though Nathan kind of got used to it and actually liked having Lucas on the court with him. Now they both were the best on the team and Coach Durham a.k.a Whitey, always told them so but he made sure to work them harder and to make them even better. You see basketball isn't just about the game to Whitey, to him it was so much more: it was a passion, it was his life and it also gave him away to help the guys out on the team. He was like their Grandpa; the one they went to with their problems, no matter how bad it was he was always there he was more than a coach to the boys, he was an inspiration. Mostly for Nathan Scott as he was always on the wrong path, but Whitey would put him back on his way.

* * *

**A Week After Lucas Joined Basketball Team**

As the school bell rings it puts an end to the school day for most pupils, but for the cheerleaders and basketball player this means the start of practice. Even this meant the start of practice for Hayley as she had agreed to go watch Lucas play after school. She would just sit there and watch, she wouldn't cheer or call out, she would just sit there quietly minding her own business with the hope that no-one would notice her. After all she never has any troubles to not be noticed.

She pushed the gym door open and as she walked in about thirty faces turned and stared, some of them kinked an eyebrow, as if questioning why she was there.

"Why is she here? Hi you must be lost this is the gym, you know for cheerleaders and basketball players" Brooke smirked out.

"Uhm yes I know thanks, I'm here to watch my friend play," she blushed and walked over to the seats.

_Well no such luck to walk in unnoticed huh, the most popular girl in the school had just basically mocked me, I feel so out of place. Why did I come? Who was I kidding this isn't my scene. I had to come for Lucas though right? He'll be happy I'm here, then it's all good anyway._

_I hate those god damn cheerleaders anyway, they think their number one just because they can flick their pretty little hair and dance. Any girl can do that, God I can do that: I just don't go around flaunting it. Especially Brooke it just irritates me how right now they'll make fun of me and mock me but yet in years to come I'll be the one with the great job and they'll have dropped out of school pregnant and have their boyfriends who just drink all day and cheat on them. Well in years to come I suppose we'll see who has the last laugh. I sit here and admire my friend and to the rest of them I don't exist. Maybe I do like it that way, most days I get away without any of the popular kids being nasty to me, and yeah I prefer those days to days like this were they're under this illusion that they are so much better._

Lucas jumped up and shot at the net and it went in again and again and again. He was really good at this, now I knew why he wanted to join. It wasn't just a schoolboys' dream, he actually had a great talent for this game and had an enormous love for it as well. Just the way he played you could see it on his face, that smile of his that bared his sparkling white teeth and his luscious blue eyes glistened as he dribbled the ball. As Whitey blue the whistle to end practice Lucas came over:

"Hey buddy, you mind if I go out with the guys? I know I promised to go out with you but they kind of have a guys' night planned." He pleaded.

"Sure, you know it cool… I have a lot of homework anyway," I answered.

"We all know how I love doing homework on a Friday night," I whimpered under my breath as I watched him stroll away.

Hayley James his best friend sit here and watch him play and for what? Him to just walk away, yeah okay I'm a bit bummed but it's only one night out of the rest of our lives. I'll see him tomorrow won't I?

* * *

**Okay Nothing too Drastic yet, this is just the tip off the iceberg as far as I'm concerned. Have a completley different way of going with this story now. Would be nice to have a review. Thanks if you do Xx**

What's nest for Lucas?  
Is Hayley Upset?  
Does Popularity Brint The Best Out In Us? 


	3. Too Late To Apologise

**_Okay, I got busy writing that's why it's up so fast. Hopefully this can be good._**

_**Thanks to FormerFlautist who corrected me on my spelling of Haley. THANK YOU!  
Im not the best speller so beware.**_

_Italics_ _**are Haley's thoughts**_. _**Also later at the end**_ **bold** _**is song lyrics**_.

* * *

Haley didn't speak to Lucas all weekend, it was kind of strange as they almost every single day of their lives saw each other, but for two whole days they haven't. I suppose yes it bothered Haley, she missed her best friend. She would see him today at school, they always met outside school in the morning so they would make up for lost time. 

As Haley stood by the school gates the bell sounded and just at the nick of time Lucas showed up. He had a smile on his face, one that she had missed all weekend.

"So how was your weekend?" I asked.

" Oh you know, the usual just went out with some guys and went to a lame party, not that good. What about yours buddy?"

"Yeah it was okay, I helped my mum clean out a couple of closets and we found some old. . ." she was saying.

"Yeah that's great Hales but can I take a rain check I need to go and see someone. Thanks buddy, see yah" he but in.

_Since when was hanging with the team and going to a party, "the usual" weekend? He usually was with me at weekends and since when did he ever just leave me? He was usually always there to listen, I thought he would've been extra nice today since he didn't call all weekend. I suppose I was wrong. Where did he have to go anyway in such a hurry? He was acting strange, maybe he just had to get to class_.

"Yeah that's totally the answer Haley, he ran away from you so he could get too class, are you mad?" I questioned myself.

Okay I'm definitely going mad, since when do I talk to myself, maybe everyone's going crazy, I giggle into myself.

At lunch I went to our normal bench, the brown bench under a tree and in the back end of the eating court. I started to bite chunks out of my apple as I wait on Lucas, I was hoping for some answers after all the strange goings on with that boy, he had some explaining to do.

As he walked over he had this weird look on his face, his eyes were stuck upon the ground, he couldn't look me in the eye. He kept biting his top lip and then he said it:

"Do you mind if I go sit with Nathan and the team today?" he asked.

"On you go Lucas, I won't stop you" _or should I say I can't stop you_.

"Thanks buddy"

"Oh wait, do you want to hang out after school, maybe come over and have a movie night just the two of us?" I pleaded with a smile spread across my face.

"Sorry Hales I need to help Keith tonight."

With that he again just turned and walked away from me. He had to stop doing this, what was happening to him? He just kept blowing me off for "the team" and to be honest it was pissing me off now. I have to sit by myself at lunch and just ponder on what is going to happen. I have a clear image of what will happen: our friendship will break and crumble, he'll be the cool kid and I'll be a nobody as I always have been and probably always will be. But hey there's always tomorrow night, we can make plans for tomorrow. I can understand, he has new friends he wants to spend time with them. Why was I being so stupid, it's Luke, we'll always be friends, nothing and no-one will ever come between us. Friends forever is our motto and I intend to stick by it.

After school in case you're wondering no I didn't go to another one of Luke's practices, I've been once and well that was enough confrontation for me. I actually went home and done my homework. It took me a while but afterwards I decided to go a quick run and perhaps sort some problems out in my head. It help relieve my stress and it kept me nice and fit. I put on my running shoes and a pair of shorts and then I ran. It just soothed me and took it all away. That is until I heard this loud music.

It was 10pm and a school night so I was surprised with how loud it was. As I ran along the street and the music became clear I began singing along:

**I'm holding on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
I'm hearing what you say but I just can't make a sound  
You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around, and say...**

**It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late**

_I love this song so much,_

As I come to the end of the street I see the party, it was at Brooke Davis's house. There was always a party for her to go to or throw, she was the ultimate party animal. Just as I was about to turn something caught my eye: a blue car, an all too familiar blue car. As I hoped it wasn't, my thoughts were confirmed: out came Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer. . . .

**I'd take another chance, take a fall  
Take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But it's nothing new  
I loved you with a fire red-  
Now it's turning blue, and you say...  
"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid...**

**It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

* * *

**

_**Hope you guys enjoyed. I'm not really pleased that much with the story up to here, I know it will get better from here on. Thanks for reading.**_

_**What will Lucas say?**_

_**What will Haley do?**_

_**Will the Motto Stick: Friends Forever?**_


	4. Nothing To Me

**_Hey Guys, next chapter is here._**

_Italics** are Haley's Thoughts.**_

**_Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

My jaw drops and I stand and stare, I have to rub my eyes and make sure I'm not imagining this but I'm not. My best friend Lucas is standing right before my eyes with Peyton Sawyer at a Brooke's party, but most importantly he is not helping his uncle Keith out with anything. He lied to me, for a party with these people. As my eyes begin to well up I decide to turn around and run, just keep running and I'll be fine I tell myself. As the tears fall from my eyes, I wonder why, why did he lie? Why does he not hang out with me anymore? Is he too good for me, I bet that's it or does he plain and simply not care? Has he ever cared? He was supposed to be my best friend, the one I could always go to but lately I've been there for him but that hasn't been reciprocated. It's just so frustrating, a couple of weeks ago we were great and well now look, we barely speak and now I don't even want to speak to him. 

I start to pick up my pace, I don't know where I'm going but I can't stop. In my frenzy I barge into something or should I say someone.

"Oh I'm sorry I wasn't . . " I apologise.

"It's okay I wasn't paying any attention either"

_As I look up to see who it was, you'd never guess. It just happened to be Lucas's brother, Nathan._

"Oh Hi Haley, so you're Lucas's friend huh?"

"Erm..no not really, I'd say more acquaintances nowadays." I replied, my eyes still all teary.

"Are you okay? You know we could talk if you want."

"Sorry but I'm going to go, bye and thanks anyway" I thanked him and ran off.

_I never figured Nathan to be sweet, I always thought of him as a jerk. If I bumped into him I would have thought him to tell me to watch where I was going and be nasty, but he wasn't he was actually nice about it. Why am I thinking about him? I already have enough on my plate with one Scott brother._

When I went home I went in for a quick shower and then went to my bed, still slightly shocked by tonight's events. I still wasn't sure what I was going to do with Lucas but I would just be better off to figure it out tomorrow. I'll probably need my energy anyway.

_**The Next Day**_

As I make my way through the school gates, I decide not to wait on Luke, if he blows me off then why should I actually waist my time. I go to my locker and get my books, I plan on dodging him today. He probably won't even want to sit with me anyway, nothing new there.

I thought I made it all day until lunch: I was sitting at my regular table when he came over and sat. I continued to sit there.

"So what did you and Keith do all night Buddy" I said with a hint of annoyance.

"Oh you know Hales, the usual" he smirked.

"Luke, don't lie to me! I thought we were friends, best friends supposedly. What happened to you, the lying and partying."

"Hales what are you talking about?"

"You know the party you went to last night Luke! I saw you!" I yelled at him.

At this I was the one to get up and walk away, he yelled after me but I just kept on walking. If he could do it to me, then I sure as hell could do it to him. He wasn't my best friend anymore he is nothing to me.

I do actually hope I never speak to him again. He's turned into one of them. The people we hated and thought they were all going to be low lives, well now that's what he was, a low life. It's funny how something so small can change a person. How buying a pretty top makes a girl really happy. How being told you look good puts you in an amazing mood. How having someone who listens to you makes all your problems better. Mostly how joining a basketball group can change you so much that you forget who you were. Lucas has forgotten all his promises to me and just doesn't know how different he is.

_**Two days ago Lucas Scott was my best friend, yesterday he was my worst nightmare but today he is nothing, nothing at all to me.

* * *

**_

**_Okay, I know a lot of dialogue but I had to just get all of Haley's feelings out about Lucas, not to him but the reader. It's also kind of short, I'll try writing longer chapters if you want that is? Again Thanks for reading._**

**_What next with Haley? _**

Does Lucas actually care?

Does Haley like a guy? 


	5. Friends Or Acquaintances

**This Is Not Chapter 5 for your little eyes. Please do enjoy.**

_Italics_** are Haley's thoughts.**

**

* * *

**

**_START VOICEOVER _**

**_Popularity is a funny thing, no matter who you are, it affects you. If you're the nerd in the corner, then the popular kids probably pick on you. If you're the loner who just happens to hate the popular kids because their always happy or because you are a popular kid and well you do love it. If you're not popular then the world probably is against you in high school but what if it all changed? What if you then became popular? What would the outcome be? You would have to wait for that one day to come and when it does, it will behold your future.

* * *

_**

As the days pass, I start to adjust to my life of loneliness. I can't say I like it but, I suppose it's better to have it now than be let down later. I prefer being on my own, then no-one relies on me and I have only me to blame for my mistakes. It's always going to be me, myself and I. You know it isn't that bad, I get more of my homework done at lunch because I don't have anyone to talk to. Then I go home at night and I get out my guitar and I sing for hours on end and sometimes I dance. I like to dance, even though I know you never guessed it right? Hayley James the dancer well it's true my parents had me in dance classes from a young age. I have hobbies like singing and dancing that no one knows about, even Lucas didn't know about them. It feels good to have something that you can just keep to yourself that no matter what those things will never be taken from you because they simply don't know.

_Sometimes at night when I try go to sleep, I do cry but that's expected at this stage. Hopefully in a few weeks I'll be normal again and he'll be out of my head forever. I wonder how he is? Actually I know how he is, all happy pappy with Peyton and Brooke, going to late night parties, he has awesome friends, awesome parties and he is awesome. Well that's the way he would refer to himself. I just hate him so much, he left me for those people who only hang around with him because he is on a basketball team, talk about stereotyping. I wonder if I joined the cheerleaders would I be popular? Would I have all those fake friends around me?_

At the same time Lucas lay in his bed thinking of the recent events which had happened. He still hadn't spoke to Haley and to be honest he didn't want to, he was happy with his new lifestyle. Why should he speak to her? She was the one to fall out with him, she should be the one to talk to him.

Even though Lucas knew this was a lie everything he was telling himself, he had to keep saying it. He knew he had been the worst friend ever but he couldn't stand thinking about it. Instead he put it to the back of his mind and he blamed Haley. It was Haley's fault that they weren't friends. It was Haley's fault why he had never joined the team before. It was Haley who had kept him back all those years. Haley was a dead weight to him now, she was nothing. In his head he knew he was wrong but this is what kept Lucas going, this is what kept him from tearing himself apart.

He knew he was the lousy friend. The one who ditched Haley to be with his new "friends." He was the one who lied to his best friend. Why did he do it? He wasn't really sure himself but he thought it was because he wanted him and Haley to be better known around school but not once did he ask Haley to come out with him and the team. It was about him, it was always about Lucas. Everyone always looked after Lucas but Haley she always looked after herself. She always got by and then Lucas knew that Haley would be just fine without him, she would probably be better off. She could build herself back up he knew she could do it. She would be fine wouldn't she?

He didn't need Hayley anymore, Haley was mostly the one who needed him. She needed the comfort and a friend. Lucas didn't need her anymore he had so much more in his life for him he had the "perfect life." In that life Haley James would no longer be, she would lead her own life with her own friends.

This was it, the end to a beautiful friendship, neither of them wanting to fight for their dear old companion and instead they back away into their own worlds. As they did so, the grew further and further apart. The bond was broken and the friends were done. Their love for each other (as friends) had banished, no more friends forever.

* * *

_**END VOICEOVER **_

So when that day comes do you want to see what your future holds? The future you have longed for: to be popular, to have people know you and want you. Do you want to have that life? Would you still want it if you could have it and your best friend would be the expense you pay? That is where the fine line shows between friendship and acquaintances. If you decide to say no then friendship will be forever and if you say yes, then good luck to you as your life starts to crumble under your feet.

* * *

**So there you go. I know it's kind of boring but I'm just showing how their feeling about it and how it's over.**

**What Next?**

**Do they decide to fight for their friendship?**

**Who or what should I say, does Haley see as she walks through the halls of Tree Hill High?**


	6. Does Anyone Care?

**Next Chapter for you guys, sorry not sure when the next update will be, hopefully this weekend. I have like 2 tomorrow so I'll be studying a lot. Then I have a trip on Friday, so maybe Friday night, if you're lucky. Not sure how I can squeeze this chapter in just now, but I can. So here goes.**

_Italics _**are Haley's thoughts.**

* * *

Haley walked on through the school gates, another lonesome day and yes it tore her apart to see Lucas but not talk to him but it was his decision and she knew she was better off. As she happened to turn back around she looked on at the school gates, the fake smile that lay upon her face and was replaced with an unsatisfied look. The gates was were they met everyday before school and she missed it, she missed him: 

**FLASHBACK**

_"Hey buddy, was wondering if you want to go to the cinema tonight?" Lucas smiled._

_"Hmm…not sure I might get a lot of homework, sorry"_

_"Oh come on Hales, for me, your best friend." He pleaded with his blue innocent eyes._

_"Luke you really do know me so well, God I hate those eyes of yours." I playfully slapped his arm._

_"Ouch, Hey don't hit me just because you love me Hales," he said._

_"Yeah Lucas I totally love you, come give me a big fat kiss" I replied sarcastic._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I just shook my head and a slight sigh came from my mouth, I wouldn't have anymore, good old days with him, no more fun or happiness. As I entered the hall I was knocked over by someone. When I looked up after picking up my books, he just looked right into my eyes. His eyes we icey blue.

"Just watch were you're going next time, loser" Lucas spat out.

I looked at him with a shocked expression and then I felt my eyes fill with tears. It was so hard to believe this monster used to be my best friend, this horrible jerk used to be my saviour, the light in my life. Now look at him, he had now made a complete change, if I didn't know better I'd think he'd had a brain transplant._ HaHa I wish._ I was still in disbelief of what he had just said.

_Had he forgot about me already? Is that how much he liked me that he could forget about me so fast and easily. He just didn't care and I doubt he ever did. Typical boy I guess, only care about themselves. Only if Luke could see his actions and realise what an ass he is being._

Lucas wasn't the just the brother of Nathan Scott who wasn't popular anymore, Lucas was the hot brother of Nathan Scott, the marvellous basketball player and is just amazing. Most boys wanted to be him and most girls wanted to date him. He knew this all too well and took full advantage of it, he went around school believing himself to be the best at everything, the number one basketball player and everyone loved him or it even more. All accept one: Haley James.

It was hard for me to look on and see how much he had changed and to also know the way he used to be. I had to get my head around the fact that we were over and that was it. There was no going back. He'd live his way and I'd live mines.

I ran home from school today, it all became too much by the end of the day, I was nothing and I had no-one to talk to about it. Would I always be myself, it was harder as the days went on to be alone all the time. Some nights I even went home and I spoke to my teddy (Piccalilli.) It's sad really, but there is no-one else to listen.

As I lay on my bed just thinking of how much my life is screwed up, I get up and I sing:

**Understand the things I say, don't turn away from me,  
'Cause I've spent half my life out there, you wouldn't disagree.  
Do you see me? Do you see? Do you like me?  
Do you like me standing there? Do you notice?  
Do you know? Do you see me? Do you see me?  
Does anyone care?**

_No actually nobody cares Hayley, you don't matter, it's you against the world._

**Unhappiness where's when I was young,  
And we didn't give a damn,  
'Cause we were raised,  
To see life as fun and take it if we can.  
My mother, my mother,  
She hold me, she hold me, when I was out there.  
My father, my father,  
He liked me, oh, he liked me. Does anyone care?**

_No actually nobody cares Hayley, you don't matter, it's you against the world. I repest to myself again._

**Understand what I've become, it wasn't my desing.  
And people ev'rywhere think, something better than I am.  
But I miss you, I miss, 'cause I liked it,  
'Cause I liked it, when I was out there. Do you know this?  
Do you know you did not find me. You did not find.  
Does anyone care?**

As my song comes to an end I hear my dad shouting on me.

"Haley dear, come down her a minute me and your mom have something to tell you."

"Yes Daddy?"

* * *

**Well there you go, kind of a filler but next chapter you will find out some goodies.**

**What does Haley's parents have to tell her?**

**What does she think?**


	7. The Last Visit

**I know you're all dying to know what's going to happen. I'm saying this with sarcasm, it' only me who is actually that sad, I am actually. Oh God I always do this, I ramble on at you guys and you get fed up and don't even ready my story. I promise I'll be quiet now.**

**P.S **_Italics_** are Haley's thought.  
And the song from last chapter is called Ode To My Family By The Cranberries.**

* * *

"Well dear I think you should sit down" 

"Dad just tell me, come on it can't be that bad"

"Hales well your dad got a job promotion but the catch is, it's in New York" my mum said.

"New York? So you're moving dad? You know I'll miss you right?" i walk over and hug him.

"HaleyBop, we're all moving, we go as a family."

"Mom, Dad I don't want . . " at that I cut myself off, I started thinking of what's been happening, "well if there is nothing I can do about it then that's it I suppose."

I then walked off, I wore a puzzled look upon my face, I wasn't sure what to feel or think. I was moving, was I happy or sad? Thinking about it I was actually quite happy, I'd be in a whole new state. There would be no Lucas and I could make new friends and I could be happy again. I would have people to talk to and I could forget about Lucas for good. I would never have to see him again, a surge of joy moved through me:_ I would never have to see him again._

After thinking about my whole new life that would await me I spoke some more to my parents and according to them I would be moving in two days, just two short days. I had all my packing to do and finish some school essays in two days. I actually decided to finish homework that night and hand it in the next day.

I gave all my teachers' their work back and most of them wished me well in New York and said I'd have a great life out there. I know it's weird but I was sort of friends with the teachers at Tree Hill, they liked me because I got on with the work and didn't give any hassle. I was just a willing to learn student.

At lunch I sat by myself, again but today it didn't bother me because I knew it would be my last time sitting alone at lunch in Tree Hill. As I glanced around the court yard I came across Brooke and Peyton. They were giggling at something, they both looked to happy not a care in the world, then they looked at someone and started laughing again, then I realised they were making fun of people. _I never want to be that kind of person, the one who gets a kick out of others misfortunes._

I look around some more and I see Lucas, he is sitting with Nathan and Tim (Nathan's best friend), they sat there enjoying their lunch until a girl came along and they would follow her with their eyes and then high five afterwards. I never did understand boys in that aspect. This was probably the last time I'd see Lucas and it didn't really bother me.

The next day I slept in as I wasn't going to school I had all day to pack and then tonight we'd load our truck and we'd set off for our new home in New York.

When I finished packing my clothes away into boxes I then went over to my dresser and began emptying my drawers. They were full of junk mostly but I wouldn't throw it out, just shove them in a box and let mom do the throwing out when we get to New York. I then reached in my last drawer and there staring up at me was a photo.

I remember everything about that day:

**FLASHBACK**

_We were at the beach, just Lucas and I. It was really warm but there was a cool breeze cooling us down. I was wearing my red bikini and Lucas had on long surfer shorts. He also had his hair shaved off, I used to call him baldy. The fun days we used to have._

_"Lucas, look at that over there it's a dolphin" I lied to get him to look at the camera._

_SNAP and the flash bellowed in our eyes._

_"Haley" he screeched._

_I just laughed and we play fought, it was a great day, it really was."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

As I lay the photo on my bed, I packed the rest of my things. I stood in the middle of my empty room. The room I would never see again, I had some great times in that room but now it had just become a lonely place for me to sit alone.

I decided to give one last visit to the Scott house. As I ran through the rain to their front door, I stood the photo frame on the step. I would leave it there for Lucas to see. I didn't want to say goodbye, he didn't deserve my goodbyes or an explanation. He had lost that when I chose popularity over me. Maybe it was all for the best, he got new friends and well I get to move away to a big city and make new friends. Everything would be fine. As I looked back at the door a small smile spread across my face, I would be free and so would he.

"Well Tree Hill, I'm gonna miss you, but not that much" I whispered as a single tear slid down my cheek. It then got in my car and my new life would begin. My life in New York awaited me.

* * *

**Well that's it for now, hopefully next chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading.**

**What does Lucas think?**

**Does he even care?**

**Is there more to the photo?  
**


	8. Letter On The Doorstep

**Here you go, Chapter 8 now.**

**This chapter is all on Lucas.**

_Italics_** will be Lucas' thoughts.**

* * *

Early next morning Karen was just leaving for work when she was running out the door she almost stood on something: a photo frame with a picture of Haley and Lucas. She thought it was strange for it to be outside but she just out it inside and then went off to work. 

Meanwhile Lucas was at school and was being treated like a king because he had won last nights basketball game. He had scored 36 points and Nathan had scored 20, he knew he was better than Nathan and this gave him an energy boost when he was on the court, it made him try harder: he had to be the best.

As everyone was praising him for the game he began to think that most of the people who were congratulating him, he didn't know at all. He didn't know their name or what grade they were in. They were only speaking to him because he was on the basketball team. That's when it all fitted into place, it wasn't him that the people liked, it was the fact that he was popular and was good at basketball.

_I bet I would never have gone out with Peyton if I wasn't on the basketball team._

Yes he was happy that everyone liked him, but he wasn't sure he liked the reasons why he was liked. He would prefer to be like for a good reason not because he can put a ball through a hoop. It saddened him that none of the people actually knew him, they never knew what his favourite colour was or his favourite food was. They didn't necessarily care either, they just wanted to be around him, maybe so they could become popular or because they wanted a date with him. He smirked at this idea, he had been on lots of dates since joining the basketball team, it was funny how a game could change your status so much in high school.

The only person in this world who knew everything about him was his best friend Haley James, he had a cheek to still call her his best friend, he was mean to her and was horrible but she was the one who was always there for him. She had always truly cared.

Later when he went home after school, his mum has asked him to come into the kitchen.

"Yeah Mom?"

"Why was a picture of you and Haley on the doorstep?"

"A picture of me and Hales?"

"There it is over there, beside the pasta"

He stared at the picture, he remembered the very day it was taken just like Haley. However he still had no clue as why it was lying on the doorstep. As he continued to look at it, he began to miss Haley's big smile; he hadn't received any really sincere smile lately. He missed how she always listened to his problems even though he had messed up most of the time and she always made him feel better. He really did miss everything about her.

As he reminisced his past and thought of how he had thrown away a sixteen year old friendship, just so he could play basketball. If he could turn back time, then he would do it all differently. He would still have Haley and maybe he could have played ball at the same time, but it didn't matter anymore.

He knew why Haley had left the picture on the doorstep; this was her giving closure to the friendship. Giving him back the photo, showing she didn't want anything to do with him, she was through with him. Maybe he could change her mind; maybe they could be friends again. He could do with one sincere friend to keep his feet firmly on the ground. As he undid the hinges on the back of the photo frame to remove the photo he saw a piece of paper inside; he unfolded it and there was writing upon the paper: it was a letter.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. I know rubbish, but this had to happen. I know it's really quite short aswell, will get longer in the next couple of chapters.****Please do review if you enjoy the story, thanks to Music-Is-Me for the many reviews and BrucasLeyton4ever.**

**Next chapter will be up soon.**


	9. Dear Lucas

**Hey Guys, back with another chapter. Hope you are enjoying the story.**

_Italics_** are the Haley's letter.  
(Everything inbetween is Lucas's thoughts)**

**Happy reading time**. D

* * *

Lucas unfolded the letter and glared at it, it was a letter from Haley to him. She must've known he could open it up. Maybe she wanted to be friends again so wrote it in a letter, yeah that's so Haley anyway. So at this he began to read: 

_Dear Lucas,_

_Hi, it Haley here, well I'm guessing you already knew that right? Well you know everything's been weird lately and I'm sorry it had to be that way. Afterall we were friends for what? Sixteen years Lucas, do you understand what sixteen years is. It's a very long time and well it got wasted in a matter of weeks._

Boy, she must be angry about the whole basketball thing, much more angry than I would have thought.

_All the time we spent together when we were small, all the time growing up and just comforting each other and just being there in each others company, did that mean nothing to you Luke? I thought it was meant something to both of us but I was obviously wrong right, because when it came down to it, I was the one who stuck around waiting for you to come back and well you didn't._

Why does she need to do this, I already feel bad enough without the guilt trip.

_It broke my heart that you left me to play on a basketball team,,, so you could have amazing friends and an amazing life but the life didn't include me did it Luke? It wouldn't have been so bad if you had maybe played ball and still hung out with me some times but that's the thing: you didn't. One day we were friends and the next we weren't. What happened to you Lucas? Actually I can answer that one. . popularity that's what changed you! Being around those airheads and jerks all the time, it changed you, it changed you into one. Do you not remember the days we used to spend talking about them, how much we hated them because they were nasty to other people for no good reason. You know you've changed a lot, you really have and well I don't like it._

I have changed a lot actually and I'm not the person I always wanted to be, I have actually turned into a jerk. Oh Haley I'm so sorry.

_Do you remember the day that I asked you to hang out with me and you said you had to help Keith after school? Well later that night I was out running and I heard loud music so I ran towards it, when I got there I received a little surprise: you getting out of your car with that bimbo, Peyton Sawyer. That's why I fell out with you, that's why we aren't friends anymore Lucas. Because you lied to me and then you denied it all and worst of all you probably blamed me. Well I don't care anymore because I have something to tell you and that is the reason of this letter._

Please let her want to be friends again, please.

_I'm moving. My dad got a job promotion and well it at first I was sad but then I thought about it and it could be a great opportunity. I could make new friends and have a great life like you. You know at first I missed you when we weren't friends but now I'm fine because today when you were nasty to me when I walked into you, I didn't see My Lucas Scott, I saw a monster. I will go with my family and I will enjoy my new life. Some days I will miss you, but it won't be you now it will be the old you, my best friend. I thought we would be friends forever and it's hard to get over the fact that we won't, but I'll get there because I now know that you didn't really care and that encourages me to move on._

She's moving, she can't, I need her, I miss her. Why was I such an ass?

_It'd hard for me to write this letter to you, I'm not sure why I'm writing it maybe because it would be too hard to say it to you. However things go I know you'll have an amazing life and I do wish you well. I will not wish badness because you know I'm not like that but I wish you good luck because you will need it in the real world._

At least she doesn't completely hate me, I guess that's a good point.

_Lucas I have one more thing to say I will not tell you where I am moving to because I don't want you to get in touch. Actually I don't every want to see you again or hear from you. I can't face seeing you anymore. As far as I am concerned we won't see each other anymore or every again and to be honest I don't care because you put me through too much hurt and broke my heart and that can't be repaired. Eve though we didn't end on good terms I will miss you Luca Scott and I will never forget you. Just remember friends do not last forever Lucas._

_Yours truly_

_Haley James._

_P.s I moved away on yesterday. Have a good life._

She moved already. I can't believe the way I acted to her and I can't even begin to imagine the way she felt. I really was the worst best friend ever. I don't even know why she gave me a letter explaining things because I don't even deserve it. She will find new friends and she deserves them. I just wish I could take it all back. If only I could see her again to change her mind.

Haley James, I will miss you and I will also never forget you. I wish you well in your new life, you deserve better than me and you will be great in the real world.

* * *

**There you go, big soppy letter from Haley. Well that's it he finally knows and he regrets it. It won't change anything though. Next chapter up soon.**

**OooO.. What next ?**


	10. Start Of A Beautiful Friendship

**Aloha fellow readers. Thank you for reading and please continue to do so. **

**I think this may be the last chapter. . . . before I take a step into the future.**

**HaHa Y'all thought I was going to say forever, and dear lord no I think I still have a bit more to do with this story.**

**Sorry I always end up rambling on and on you must get sick of it and yes I'm doing it again.**

**WooOoOoo we're on double digits!**

**Note to self: Learn to stop rambling!

* * *

**

It was Sunday night and I have been in New York for one full day. So far I wouldn't say there is a big difference between Tree Hill and here apart from there is many more people and everything is so much bigger. Well what I'm trying to say is I'm not happier here yet, I don't know why but I expected to be happier the moment I got here but I suppose things don't work like that do they?

I didn't get much sleep that night because I worried a bit too much about school the next day, it was going to be my first day with no friends and people wouldn't know me so I would need to make a good first impression because I want to be liked here, I don't want to be the "loser" not again. Oh and yes I do still hold a grudge against Lucas Scott, just who did he think he was? I doubt the dumb ass even found my letter to him and if so he probably through it in the trash. He should've thrown himself in the bin.

My mom drove me to school the next day, I wore a white tank top with a denim skirt, not a mini skirt but just above my knee. I also wore a flat white pair of shoes with a little bow on the front. As my mom said goodbye, I looked on at my world for the next few years. I walked in and there were so many people, about ten times the amount of people at Tree Hill High. As I glanced around for my first class I noticed another girl so I tapped her shoulder:

"Hi, do you know where this class room is?" I asked as I pointed to my timetable.

"Yeah, actually I'm in for that class just now so I'll walk you, you're new here I guess?"

"Yes, my dad got a work promotion so we moved to NY"

"Oh cool, where did you live?"

"I used to live in Tree Hill, it's really small you'll probably never have heard of it," I laugh slightly nervous.

"No I haven't but oh well, well my name's Michelle Cooper, what's yours?"

"Oh sorry, my name is Haley James and nice to meet you Michelle"

"Yeah same, well since you're new here Haley, you'll need a bunch of cool people to hang with so you're more than welcome to join me and my friends if you like?"

"Thanks and sure, it's not like I'm in any position to say no" we both laugh.

"Well Haley James I think this is going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Michelle says.

After school, Michelle drove me home, _I had a great day and her friends are really nice but guess what their like all really popular. I know I said I would never want to be one of those popular girls but I wasn't in any position to say no to friends and anyways she seemed really nice and she is. I think we will really be great friends._

Michelle's in most of my classes so that's a good thing and she says that she tutors and is on the cheerleading team, she's actually the captain. So I was thinking maybe I could do it to, be a tutor and perhaps maybe be a cheerleader. I seem to be changing a lot but I just want to try fit in and it seems fun at this school. If I want friends I need to change something, it won't be a major change, I'll just be a cheerleader. None of her friends are nasty to anyone anyway so it's not like Tree Hill, it's so much different.

_Anyway, I have a right to enjoy my teenage years, everyone else seems to be even Lucas, so I am entitled to a little fun. I have always held back on that aspect but now hopefully life will be better and more fun. It'll be better without Lucas Scott. Who needs him anyway, because I certainly don't!_

_Over the next couple of weeks Michelle and I got really close, so now we're best friend and I hope we do stick, I really do. Oh yeah almost forget, I'm now on the cheerleading squad and I'm enjoying it. I'm also dating a boy – Ryan Mitchell. He's really nice and I hope we also stick, I know it's only been a few weeks but life is really looking up and as of right now, I have the perfect life._

* * *

**There you go. Did you enjoy it? Now next chapter will be in the future I think so anyway, might squeeze one more about Lucas in but not sure just now. It'll need to be a surprise I guess.**

**So Haley has changed her life around, once a geek now a cheerleader.**

**What is going to happen in the future?**

**What will Haley's new school have brought to her over the years?**

**Is life really all that good in NY?**


	11. Let The Fun Begin

**Hey guys well I decided on going straight on into the future as I wasn't sure if I needed tow rite anything else on Luke, well because the story isn't based on him. It's Haley based.**

**(We're set 2 years in the future, Haley is just going to college, she hasn't spoken to Luke since she left Tree Hill and she is happy with life at the moment)**

* * *

I was driving in my car to Duke college. Yes that's right I'm on my way to college, my life is packed up into boxes and I'm driving my life to Duke. I was pretty excited I was finally going to college I remember being little and I couldn't wait for this day and now, well it's here and it's so unrealistic. I was really happy because Michelle was going to Duke and best of all so was Ryan. I've been with Ryan for like two years, I suppose we were in love. College was going to be amazing, we would have wild parties and just have a blast and at the end I would get my degree in teaching. 

I pulled up to the college and I went to go see what dorm number I was staying at, I was room number 49 and Michelle was number 50 so at least we were close to each other, Over the last couple of years we have really been there for each other, she's just the best. I couldn't live without her and she couldn't live without me.

As I took my stuff up to my dorm room I walked inside and saw that there was only one bed, this was good, it means there was only me staying here. I didn't have to share my room with some goth or weirdo. Then Ryan could stay over some nights. This was going to be so much better that I was staying alone. It would make my life a lot easier.

As I unpacked my things I decided to go next door and see if Michelle had arrived yet, as I knocked she told me to come in. I looked around her room, she also had a single bed. We really were lucky to have a single room each. We decided that we would drop by one of the parties tonight before classes begin on Monday. A party was always a good idea. I had become some what of a party animal, what can I say? I'm from New York, the party planet.

I decided to go look around campus by myself, to try and get a hang of where everything was and where little restaurants and things were. As I pondered around I noticed a nice little café, I went inside and I ordered a cup of coffee, I decided to phone Ryan and tell him about the party tonight.

He didn't really like me going to parties and for him to not be there, I suppose he was a bit possessive but it's because we are so close and in love. He said he would come so I was happy that I didn't have to persuade him, I then decided to go back to my dorm and get ready for tonight after all first impressions are everything. I put on a black babydoll top and a mini denim skirt and pair of black knee high boots. I was now ready to party. So I went next door and walked straight on in.

"Michelle – Ryan . . . what are you doing? What is this?" I questioned.

"Hales I I'm sorry, we never meant for this to happen."

"Ryan how could you, I thought you loved me?" I screeched out at him.

"Hales I do,"

"Ryan just stay away from me, and you, you don't ever speak to me again, you knew how much I loved him, God Michelle you are such a slut. We are supposed to be best friends, does that mean anything to you? Why do you feel the need to go with my boyfriend - the boy i love?" I cried out to her.

"I…I.."

"How long?" I yelled at them.

They just stared at me, stared at me like I was stupid.

"How long have you been having sex behind my back beloved boyfriend and my best friend ever?" I screamed.

"Hales I'm so sorry, but about a year and a half."

I looked at them in disbelief, I was hoping for them to sat that was the first time it was because they had been drinking, God I was so stupid. At this I left the room and just ran into my room to clear my face and to get some drink.

After clearing up my make-up I took my bottle of vodka and as i took a small glass at a time, I let the cool drink slide down my throat as it gave me a slight burning sensation i gulped down more and more.I then got up and got ready to leave for this party. Yes I was still going to go to the party, I wasn't going to let them get me down. I'll put a brave smile on and that always does the trick. Nobody ever asks questions anyway I'll be too drunk and they'll be too drunk to even speak.

I entered the dorm house that was throwing the party and as I did so, I looked around and there were so many people, most people were drunk, some stoned and some completley sober and trying to get drunk. The music was blaring and people were dancing, the party was in full swing all they needed now was for me to come and start, and now I say:

_"Let the fun begin"_

* * *

**I know Haley has changed a lot, I know it's out of character but that's the whole point, if I was going to make the characters have the exact same personality as on tv then it'd just end up like the tv show and I suppose I thought you'd prefer a bit of a difference. Sorry if you don't like it.**

**So Haley is at a party.  
What will happen with Ryan and Michelle?  
Next Chapter up soon.**


	12. Strangeness

**Hey well here is chapter 12. Please do enjoy and review if you please.**

* * *

The music was blaring into my ears the song was Destination Unknown. Glasses of drinks were being passed around and people were guzzling down bottles of beer. Most people were hot and sweaty with all the dancing. It was like a party you could never imagine in your wildest dreams. 

"Hey hotty, you want a drink?" a handsome young guy asks me.

"Yeah sure, thanks" I muttered out.

He had jet black hair and green eyes, he was pretty hot himself. When he came back with my drinks I looked at him again, he wore G-Star denims and a white vest top the showed off his well defined abs.

As I drank more of my drink it came to an end and he just stared at me.

"What a girl can't drink around here?" I ask sarcastically.

"What's your name hot girl?"

"My friend, names do no matter tonight" as I say this I give him a wink.

"Well hot girl would you like to dance?"

I take his hands and go off into the crowd, as a new song comes on we begin dancing, I grind him up and down, I could tell he was enjoying himself, his smile couldn't have been more apparent. As I turn around to face him, he just looks at me, I could tell he was obviously drunk, his eyes were swaying side to side. He then planked his lips onto mines. I was surprised at first, then his tongue slid across my bottom lip begging for an entrance, I then quickly succumbed and let his tongue in to massage mines. I thought it would feel good but it didn't, I felt bad, it didn't feel right at all. He was the first person I've kissed in two whole years apart from Ryan. It's just so strange to have someone kissing you different from what you've had for a long time.

I then broke him off, it didn't feel right and it hurt me when I was doing it. _Why did it hurt? I can't tell you that because I don't know, maybe it was because I had just broken off with Ryan but I was drunk nothing mattered when I was drunk_.

"Yeah um sorry, I gotta go to the bathroom."

I looked back at the guy's face; he had a slight pout and a little look of annoyance worn upon his face. He probably thinks I'm just a silly girl out looking to mess with guys, well I want to be that girl but I can't be tonight. It was all just a little too much.

As I sat on a spare seat I thought about Ryan and I:

**FLASHBACK**

"Ryan where are you taking me?"

"Haley you need to wait until we're there and keep the blind fold on, okay"

"Okay, okay but can I have a clue or a hint please?"

"Haley! Just another second and then you'll be good to go"

I just stayed silent, in a small mood.

"Okay take your blind fold off now, what do you think?"

"Ohh Ryan, this is so romantic."

He had set up a picnic on the beach at night time and it was all lit up with candles. He had got my favourite food: roast beef with gravy. Well that's what I told him because I didn't want him to think I was weird because I loved Mac & Cheese.

"Ryan. . .I. . .Love you" I spurted out.

"Haley I love you too."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

As the nostalgic memories came to an end and my recent memory came back to me, a cloud of anger swept over me. _How could they do it to me? Did they think I'd never find out? Why was I always so stupid? God little old Haley she's too dumb to figure anything out. One year I tell my self, one year and a half and you kissed him and loved him and there they were carrying on behind your back._

I went to get more drink, it was much needed tonight, I didn't want to feel the hurt or the pain tonight. I just want it to disappear and for me to be okay, but I know it won't be. I'm always the joke, I must have a sign on me that says make a fool out of me, I'm an idiot. I'm always the one who ends up hurt. As the cool drink slides down the back of my throat I feel a slight relief, the pain was parting, for now anyway.

I made my way to the dance floor once again and just danced by myself for a bit, I needed to be alone tonight and just let off some steam.

**EARLIER THAT DAY**

He was on his way to Duke college. He was going to make all of his dreams come true, he would get a basketball degree and at the end of his course he would get cast for the NBA. When he arrived at Duke he went to his dorm room and to his delight he was sharing a room with his brother: Nathan. He was happy it was Nathan he was sharing with and not some freak. At least the two of them would be able to talk about things and their both used to each others messy habits. This would be them for the next couple of years, here at duke college.

As they got accustomed to their room they decided to go out and wonder around maybe meet some hot ladies. Whilst they were touring the campus they came across a gym, they guessed inside would be the basketball court. They stepped inside and to their amazement it was a huge gym. It was so much bigger than Tree Hill's court. Their eyes lit up with shock, they couldn't wait to get on and play their first game. The Scott brothers were a team to be aware of. They both still loved the game so much, it was their passion. Nothing ever came before the game.

On their way out they saw a flyer advertising a party, it was for tonight, they both decided that they should go. As it would be a great way to meet new people. After all the only people they knew that went here was, themselves, Brooke Davis, Peyton Sawyer and Jake Jagelski. So it would be nice to maybe meet a couple of new people and to see what college parties are like. Meet some hot girls.

They both had on a pair of jeans and each had a tank top on, Nathan wore a white one and Lucas wore a black. Before they left they each had a few bottles of beer to get them in the party mood and then sprayed them selves with cologne and left to go to their very first college party.

When they arrived the party was in full swing, girls were jumping around in their bra's which was cool with them, all the more fun that meant they were going to have. This party was flaming hot and as far as they could see so were the girls. As they looked around they decided to split up, they thought that was the best idea if they wanted to meet girls.

Lucas went to get himself another drink and ended up dancing with a blonde girl, she looked pretty interested in him but to be honest he wasn't interested in her. She wasn't his type and he wouldn't just sleep with anyone. As he wondered around for about half an hour he sat down on a spare seat and looked around at all the crazy people dancing. His eyes then took a glance back at someone and then he had to check again.

Was it her? Could it be? No of course not. He got off his seat and walked over.

"Haley?" Lucas asked.

* * *

**There you go, chapter 12. I know it's the longest I've done yet. Was hard for me to sit and write this. I was going to separate it into 2 chapters but decided not to. Hope you enjoyed.**

**What's going to happen next?**


	13. Don't Say Those Words Yet

**Hope you like it, perhaps not what you wanted to happen but too bad. **

SEX scene int his chapter - You've been warned.

* * *

"Haley?" Lucas repeated. 

"Hello, Haley? Is that you?" he said as he tapped a girl's shoulder.

As she turned around it was apparent that it wasn't Haley, what was he thinking Haley would never go to a party and most of all she wouldn't even be here. Here he was again just wishful thinking that maybe she'll show up one day and they'll be fine like they used to. He knew it was never going to happen, she'll be at Stanford just now with all her straight A passes and she'll be studying even though classes won't have started. You could say he missed Haley sometimes, bur sometimes he just wished he was a jerk.

Lucas hadn't changed that much since Haley left, he still hung out with the basketball team and the cheerleaders. He was still a jerk but he wished he wasn't but as much as he wished he couldn't stop, if he left them behind he would have no-one to go with, he'd be all alone and he couldn't handle that. He couldn't even think about being alone so he continued being the basketball fanatic with his brother. He dated plenty of girls, more than he could count using fingers and toes. He was thought of as the ladies man and yes he knew this and he took full advantage of it.

Lucas walked away looking around at the girls in the dorm and as he went to get another drink a girl came over to him, a girl with auburn coloured long hair and she had hot chocolate eyes and as she smiled on at him a pair of cute dimples appeared on her face. She wore a black dress and black high heels.

"Hey Luke, why you looking so sad?"

"Hi Brooke, wow" he looked at her completely mesmerised by what he was seeing. She was gorgeous as always but looked even better tonight, he never got over why he dumped her at the beginning of senior year.

"Did you just wow me?" she asked giggly, obviously slightly drunk.

"And what would you say if I said yes Brooke?"

"This" she grabbed his face and pulled it into his, she slid her tongue into his mouth and ventured around.

He had missed her, he had loved her but then him and Peyton had screwed up behind her back. He missed her touching him, her kisses, her pouted lips and most of all those dimples. He broke her heart and even though after that they became friends, they weren't that close anymore it was more of a couple of "Hi's" and that was their friendship. Brooke and Peyton were the same they weren't best friends anymore, they were more acquaintances than anything else. They just sat in each others company.

Once the kiss broke off, they both stared into each others eyes. The spark was still there, they both knew that and Brooke must've felt ready to move on and try again with him, he was happy that she was ready to take that chance. She just smiled at him and gave him a wink. He knew all too well what that meant.

"You wanna go back to my room?" Luke asked.

"Ehh yeah I do" she giggled again. She didn't know why but it seemed like she was all shy with Lucas again, she knew she was putting her heart back on the line but she knew that it needed to be done. She did still love him.She thought she was now ready to try again with Lucas. She didn't expect it to be tonight but it happened, so she was happy and as far as she could tell so was he.

When they got there they both started kissing passionately and then fell onto the bed, Lucas began to lift Brooke's top up.

"Luke?"

"Yeah babe?"

"What is this exactly?"

"What do you mean we're well you know"

"No I mean what is this going to be?"

"Sex Brooke I was hoping it was going to be sex."

"Lucas I don't want it to be just sex"

"Brooke what are you getting at here?"

"Well, I..I want us to date again . . maybe"

"Well I want that to, Brooke you know I do, I've always still loved you and.."

"Lucas don't say those words to me, not yet."

"Brooke I.."

With this she pushed her mouth against his and began to take of his shirt. Lucas was now a happy man. He took off her dress and she lay there in nothing but her bra and lace thong, he then removed her bra. His lips moved from her mouth down her neck and then onto her breasts. He began to suck and as Brooke lay with a smile spread across her face he began to move back up to her mouth. He kissed her again and again and while doing this he held her face with one and the other hand began to roam around her body, he then place his hand down her panties and that was the start of a very passionate night.

* * *

**So I know a tad bit explicit maybe but I warned you. I thought Id bring Brooke back into it and have Lucas and her going out again, for now anyway. We'll see how it goes. Haley will be in the next chapter. Promise! Well guys I think I'm going to wait until I'm up to about 16 reviews as I feel I'm writing and not getting much feedback, mostly from Music-Is-Me and thanks for that. Bye Xx**

**Hope You Enjoyed!**


	14. Safely In His Arms

**Well here goes the next chapter, hope you enjoy.**

**_Italics_ are Haley's thoughts. – Thanks For Reading!**

**Another longish chapter for you guys.**

**This is still the same night of the party.**

* * *

Haley sat in her room, it was just past 2am, she had been home for about fifteen minutes. She lay sprawled across her bed, still a little tipsy but she preferred it to be that way just now. 

**FLASHBACK**

_She danced around in one room herself for most of the night, she wasn't having fun but she supposed it was better than being at home and crying about Michelle and Ryan. She'd rather be here dancing, at least the drink was subsiding the pain for a while._

_After a while of dancing she began to walk around so she could move away from being in the one spot all the time, as she was walking someone else was walking by her and spilled their drink on her._

_"Hey watch it whore"_

_"Uhm I was going to say sorry but for that little comment I won't"_

_"Do you not understand what you just done? Are you thick or something, geese you probably are, you know since you have blonde hair, right"_

_"Ohh you bitch," at this the blonde curly haired girl lunged at Haley._

_She slapped Haley's face and in return Haley pulled her hair and pulled her down to the ground. She then punched her in the face. She punched her so hard that he nose began to bleed._

_She then let the girl's hair go and then walked away, as she was walking again the girl ended up on her back._

_"I don't think so, you don't get away that easy!"_

_"How many times do I need to beat your ass girl? Go away"_

_The girl then threw a punch at Haley but her arm caught her punch and then she held the girl's arm._

_"Listen here girlie, piss off ok, I don't want to fight with you, I don't even want to be seen with you ok, you are a loser now go away." As Haley said this she was twisting the girl's wrist, the girl then nodded, as Haley released her hand she walked away. Haley looked around and to her amazement there was a crowd that had gathered to watch the fight._

_"Do any of you know who that girl was by any chance?" Haley asked the crowd._

_"Yeah her name's Peyton Sawyer." Some random shouted._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

After that she had decided to come home, it was all beginning to be too much. First day at a new college, she finds out her best friend and boyfriend were cheating on her and then she goes to a party and meets a hot boy and turns him down and then she ends up in a fight with a complete bitchy girl and now she lies here on her bed regretting her whole day.

Haley got up off her bed and began to dance, there was no music but she felt like dancing again, she did this quite a lot it relaxed her to dance. She didn't need music, she was a good enough dancer to just dance freestyle and make it look good and not a rushed mess. As she danced she heard something out in her corridor. She ran to her door and opened it.

**EARLIER THAT NIGHT**

Nathan had looked around the party and couldn't find Lucas so he decided it would be best to just go home, Luke probably already went home, too bored. Nathan had a great night he had a good few beers and danced with a few girls. He liked the look of this place. The parties were good, the girls were really, really hot but there was one girl that stuck in his head. He hoped he would maybe see her again at another party. As he stumbled home he looked in his pocket for his key to his dorm room. When he opened the door and burst in he was welcomed with his brother having sex with one of his best friends, Brooke.

"Ohh Um..Ehh Hi guys"

"Oh Nathan, Oh Godd" Brooke then pulled the covers over herself "Sorry Nate"

"Nathan you don't mind do you? We're kind of busy here you know?" Lucas said.

"Right, so where am I supposed to go exactly?"

"I don't know but we're busy so bye"

At this Nathan walked out and slammed the door behind him, he was mad, this was his first day on campus and on his first night he had nowhere to sleep, he would have to just sleep outside the room until the morning or until Brooke went away. He was still kind of happy that Brooke and his brother had sorted their whole love triangle thing out.

At this a girl popped her head out of her door, he looked around to see her.

"Oh hot girl, I see you lived a couple of doors down from me"

So there's that hot guy from tonight, her mind went blank completely blank, he was so hot.

"Ehh yeah I suppose so, but why are you sitting out here on the floor hot guy?"

"Well my roomie and his girlfriend are in there at the moment if you get me"

"O right, yeah I get you, well if you want to come in here you can, I have room if you want"

"Okay then, thanks by the way."

As Nathan walked into the room, he could see that she hadn't completely unpacked her things yet, so he guessed she may be in the same year as him, just starting. He then assessed her face, he could now see her better, she looked familiar to him but he shrugged it off.

"So do I get to know your name yet, hot girl?"

"My name is Haley, hot guy and do I get to know yours?"

"Mines is Nathan, Nathan Scott"

Scott that brought something back to Haley's head, she couldn't quite figure out where she had heard that name before, but she just shook it off. She was probably just being stupid.

"Is this your first year here?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah same, um not being pushy but where am I to sleep?" Nathan asked looking around the room.

"Well you could sleep in my bed with me if you want" she said with a slight smirk on her face.

"It's just well won't that be a bit awkward?"

"We can make it not awkward, okay and anyway we're big grown ups I think we can share a bed without doing anything you know."

"Yeah well I could go some sleep just now if you don't mind"

"Yeah same I'll just flip the switch."

As they both climbed into bed, it first being slightly awkward but then calmed down, it actually felt okay with the situation.

Haley felt a small spark between the two, she didn't know what it was but it was there, there was definitely something between then some chemistry.

As she opened her eyes and saw him get cosy she moved slightly closer to him and lay right beside him, really close.

"Are you okay Haley?"

"Uhm yeah, I'm sorry I'm a bit too close, sorry I'm just used to. .." at this she broke down into tears. She still just lay beside him.

Nathan wasn't sure what to do, he had never had this before, just lying in bed with a girl and not having sex with them. This felt different, he wrapped an arm around her.

"Haley it'll be okay, I'm not sure why you're crying but everything will be okay, I promise." He didn't even know why he was saying this but he felt the urge to make her feel like she had someone, he liked her – a lot.

He then kissed her forehead "Goodnight Haley"

At this Haley got closer to Nathan, she buried herself into his big chest, she had never felt this safe before. Not once had Ryan ever been this nice to her.

"Goodnight Nathan" Haley whispered while her tears subsided.

* * *

**Well my dear readers, we now have some Naley and Brucas. **

We also have Haley, Lucas, Nathan, Michelle, Ryan, Brooke And Peyton all on one floor of a dorm house.

Shall be interesting. I know some of you will probably have some questions about this chapter but all shall be reveled, sooner or perhaps later. 


	15. We Can Go For Breakfast

**Hope you enjoy the chapter guys.**

* * *

As Haley's eyes flickered open, she could see the sun shining through her blinds, too add to her being woken up early she had a really bad hangover, also this was the last day she had before classes started back tomorrow. As she lay closing her eyes, trying to get back to sleep, she had a creepy feeling that she was bring watched, as this she sprang up and was now alert.

"Wow…what are you doing crazy girl?" Nathan asked, slightly laughing at her zooming up.

"Oh sorry Nathan, I completely forgot you slept here last night. And now I've just made a complete fool of myself." She blushed.

"It's cool, it was my fault, I was just looking at you and let me guess. You got an eerie feeling and thought some creep had broken into your dorm room and just watched you like a weirdo?" he laughed at the end of this.

"Maybe, and anyway you were the weirdo who was staring a me"

"No I wasn't." he also blushed as her said this.

"Yeah right, I could so feel you"

"Well I was just thinking about you last night, and wondering if you were okay now?"

"Well I've been better but you know what, you helped me last night and thanks for that Nathan."

"Hey you helped me to remember, I was kicked out my room if you don't remember."

Both just laughed and then there was silence, they both just stared into each others eyes. Nathan could feel that there was something there between them, he had never felt this with a girl before and least of all he had never seen a more beautiful girl in his life. She was different.

"Haley can I ask you something?"

"Sure. ."

"What happened last night? You were sad and crying and at the party you were upset as well"

"Ohh…errrmm"

"You don't need to tell me, it's okay."

"No I want to for some strange reason" Haley was quite bewildered at the fact she wanted to tell this stranger all of her problems, it just felt right, like he really did care, but was it possible for someone to care for someone in less than 24 hours?

"Well I was dating this guy, well my ex-boyfriend for 2years, his name was Ryan. I loved him well so I thought. Well my best friend Michelle, Ryan and I all got accepted to this college so we all came and thought it was going to be amazing. I would have the people I care for: Ryan and Michelle. Well yesterday before the party I went to get Michelle, who lives next door and then…" at his Haley then slipped away into a state of tears and sadness.

"You can stop if you want, it's okay"

"No, So I went to get Michelle for the party and when I walked in Michelle and Ryan were having sex. In the room nest door to mines, my best friend and my boyfriend. I asked how long it had been going on and they said one and half years, so yeah that's most of my relationship." Haley then just nodded in realisation about the whole situation.

"The weird thing is I'm not bothered about the two of them they can be together now because yesterday I realised I didn't love Ryan, I knew he wasn't the one, he was just there and that was it. I suppose Michelle wasn't the best of friends either but she was all I had. I suppose I just cry because now I'm alone and that is the worst feeling to feel. Loneliness is a killer." She then took a deep breath.

"Well Haley that explains what happened at the party and all of last night, but you are one strong girl and I can see that already and I've only known you for a few hours. You know you don't need Ryan or Michelle, if they are going to just hold you back in life then cut them loose. You have me if that's any good, I'm probably not good at the whole best friend thing but I'm not going to lie to you, I don't want to be your friend."

"Oh right, well just get out then, if you are going to put me down some more then leave."

Nathan then let out a slight giggle, it was pretty funny.

"I was going to say I'd like to be more than a friend Haley, you really are beautiful and I know I'm being really forward but that's the kind of guy I am but I don't say this to every girl actually most girls just kind of throw themselves at me. Okay not putting myself in a good light here, well what I'm trying to say if your truly beautiful and I feel something between us. When we lay in bed last night it felt right, we feel right. I know you think I'm mad, but I think you deserve to hear what I think."

"Well Nathan you know I feel something to, I felt that we go and suit and last night felt great just lying right beside you but, it's too soon. I don't want to rush into another relationship, I don't want to break back down, I'm not saying that you would hurt me but I can't right now. I hope you understand."

"I understand Haley and when you are ready then so will I be."

Haley then hugged Nathan, it felt great to be in his arms, she was slightly confused at how this was all happening. It was going all too fast.

"Well until I'm ready will you settle for being my one and only friend as of this moment?" Haley asked.

"I sure will, Haley"

"Right well get out now, I need to shower so go. Your room should be all your now, if not then too bad, maybe I'll come by later and we can go have some breakfast."

"Okay fine, I know when I'm not wanted" Nathan joked.

"Oh and Haley you better come by mine later because if you don't I know where you stay" Nathan thought he was so funny.

When Nathan left Haley couldn't help but slightly miss him already, she was going mad, they had just met and now she missed him. He was so handsome and his body wow. Haley decided to go shower and then when she got out she would get ready and then go get Nathan and go for some breakfast.

As she finished getting ready, she sprayed some of her perfume over her, she then looked in the mirror and assessed herself. She didn't have too much make-up on, she was going for a more natural look and she had on a red top with a pair of skinny jeans and they were tucked into a pair of reed boots. When she was happy with herself she left her room.

She chapped on Nathan's door, she waited a minute and then it opened.

"Haley?" Lucas questioned.

* * *

**So there we go, a small cliff-hanger, I'm so evil. Hope you enjoyed it.  
I know there wasn't a lot of drama but I wanted to get Haley and Nathan closer.  
Hopefully a little drama next time.**


	16. Yoo Who It's Me!

**Well here we go, carried straight on from were last stopped. Please do enjoy.**

* * *

"Haley?" Lucas questioned. 

"Yeah, Hi is Nathan there? I told him I'd come by and we'd go get some breakfast."

"Yoo who Haley it's me" Lucas gazed at her.

"I'm not stupid, okay you're not Nathan, geese did he say I was somewhat of a dumb ass?"

"It's me Lucas,"

"I'm sorry I don't know you."

"Haley please don't ignore me, I know I was horrible to you but don't ignore me not now."

"I'm sorry I don't know you" she repeated.

"Haley please," he then grabbed her shoulders with a slight squeeze, " Haley come on, stop being stupid, I know okay, I was stupid and all but it's been forever, don't be like this"

"Didn't you hear what I said I-DO-NOT-KNOW-YOU!!!"

"Lucas then began to shake Haley with a slight frustration that she was acting so immature about the whole situation. Why was she being like this he didn't know.

"For gods sake Haley, you do know me now stop all this crap and speak to me, why can't we put it all behind us huh?"

Haley then let out a loud whimper, it came out more of a screech. She was so confused, who was this boy and why did he insist that she knew him, she had never seen him before in her life.

Nathan then came to the door as he heard all of the commotion.

"Luke, man what are you doing, let go of her."

"Nate, it's Haley"

"Well duh, she's kind of here for me, that's the girl I told you I slept in her room last night, remember?" Nathan gave him a quizzing look.

"Nathan can we please go, I feel awkward here with this guy?"

"No wait, Nate this is Haley James.."

"How do you know my name?" Haley looked at him with a shocked look upon her face. She was now baffled at how this boy knew her name.

"Just let me finish, Haley James my old best friend, the one I left behind for basketball in Tree Hill. She then moved away and we haven't spoken since."

"See that's where you are wrong, I've never been to Tree Hill, I'm sorry, you must have me mixed up for someone else funnily enough. Sorry again."

"That's how you looked familiar, you are Lucas's old best friend, Haley James I remember now," Nathan spat out.

Haley looked on at the two brothers, she had never been to Tree Hill and she was never friends with that boy and she had never met Nathan before because if she had she would have been his girlfriend by sure.

Lucas then ran inside his room and rummaged through one of his unpacked boxes he then ran back to the door.

"Look at this, it's me and you when we were best friends and in Tree Hill."

"Haley why are you pretending not to know him?" Nathan asked.

"I'm not pretending to, I don't know him! How can that be me? I've never been to Tree Hill, I lived in New York all my life."

"Come in I have more,"

"No I can't, can I have this picture thought? I'm just so confused and I can't deal with this right now I need to go."

She then grabbed the photo from Lucas and threw and unhappy and upset glare at Nathan, he had thought she was lying, why would she lie.

When Haley returned to her room, she picked up her phone and dialled her mom's number, she needed to speak to her mom, she needed to find out the truth. Sure enough it was Haley James in the photo.

"Mom, did we ever live in Tree Hill?"

Haley dear, well I, I think me and your dad have something to tell you dear."

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Haley lay on her bed slightly crying, her mom had told her a lot over the phone today. It was all getting a little too much, she was beginning to crumble.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"What happened to me mom? I want the truth,"_

_"Well dear, we did live in Tree Hill for a long time actually, we lived there until you were sixteen. Your dad then got a job promotion so we had to move to New York. Before we did though you were best friends with Lucas Scott all of your life but recently you had stopped hanging out for a while, he had joined the basketball team and he didn't speak to you anymore. He was even nasty to you and then he just stopped being around for you. He made you so sad, it was unbelievable Haley, you were always crying. Well when we moved to New York you made some new friends and then one day you were driving back from school and there was an accident."_

_"What kind of accident mom?"_

_"Well a truck drove into your car, a drunk driver, you were very badly injured and you were lucky to survive. You were in the hospital for about 5 months, you were in a comma for most of it. When you woke up one day, you were different, you weren't sad anymore, it had all vanished all the pain. You were carefree, me and your dad weren't sure why but then the doctors revealed that you had a slight patch of amnesia, you had forgotten about your past. You still knew who you were and who me and your father was. You knew Michelle and Ryan and everyone from school but your past in Tree Hill had vanished. You didn't speak about Luke again or anyone or anything in New York. So we lead to you to believe that you had lived in New York all of your life._

_"You did what mom? You didn't think I would figure it out?"_

_"Well no, we didn't think you would ever see Lucas again, we figured you would go to Stanford but you didn't, when you went back to school you had changed, you didn't care about school anymore. You would come in drunk at all hours of the day and night. We just wanted you to be carefree baby, we only did it because we love you, you have to believe us."_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

She had a lot to think about, how she had forgotten all of her childhood and the fact her parents deprived her from it. She wondered one question: did she relieve herself of her childhood or did it just happen consequentially. Did something happen in her brain where she made an unconscious decision not to remember her past, as it would make life easier. She didn't know ny of the answers and she probably never would.

She then began to think about Lucas, her mom had told her about the fights and how bad he treated her. She then looked at the photo, she then began to take the photo out of the frame, she then saw a piece of paper. She opened it and to her shock it was a letter to Lucas from her.

She read through the letter and at the end she was disappointed with what she saw, she really was upset back then, just the things she said and the way she hated him back then. That's why Lucas thought she was being funny earlier, he thought she was just being a stupid girl not handling her problems. Thinking about it Haley didn't know how she was going to handle this situation, was she now supposed to go and talk to Lucas and pretend everything was alright, but she couldn't because a small part of her inside was still mad at him, she just couldn't bring that small part of her back to the surface. The old Haley was in there somewhere and some days it showed, like last night when she was son insecure she had to lay right next to Nathan. What would she have to do now, would everything ever be okay for little Miss Haley James.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, I know some parts are probably quite boring but at least it's a chapter right? Not sure of what I'm going to do next. This is as far as my plan has went so far. So from here on out I'll be thinking at I'm typing. Bye Xx**


	17. Another Lonely Day

**Well here goes another chapter, hope you enjoy it. Please leave some feedback. They make me happy. Thanks. Bye Xx**

* * *

As Haley's alarm clock started to ring she sat up instantly and slammed it off, to be honest she hadn't got much sleep last night. She was still really shocked about the whole "you were in a car crash and we just decided not to tell you about half of your life, we thought it was for the best." She couldn't get it out of her head, in some ways she was kind of thankful that she had forgotten and never felt the pain any longer. The pain was back again, even stronger this time: she knew about the whole Lucas situation in High school and now she had to deal with Ryan and Michelle, maybe her college years weren't going to be all that great after all.

She rolled out of bed and got ready for classes, this was the first day of the semester and so far it was all wrong, she couldn't wait for college to be over and it had just started. She could only hope that her life would get better from here on out.

She went to her classes but to her surprise there was no-one in any of them that took a slight interest in her and she didn't think the people in her classes were her kind of people, in other words they were kind of geeky and yes ok she used to be like that and she isn't in a situation were she can be choosey but none of the people in her classes even looked a slight bit interested in her, they all just done their work and that was it. It was basically silent apart from the lecturer telling us what we would be taught over the years.

When it was my lunchtime I wasn't sure what to do, I was alone and I preferred not to be alone as much as possible but there was nothing I could do about it now: it was going to be me, myself and I all over again. Haley James was truly a loner, from here on out that's the way she thought it would always be.

She went to a small café for lunch, when she sat down a woman came over and took her order: ham salad roll and water. While she was eating Nathan and Lucas came into the small care to, she wasn't ready for this but she could use some company. Maybe they could sort out their problems and maybe get over them; maybe they could all be friends. This is how desperate she was she wanted to be friends with the guy who tore her apart. She had a slight smile on her face as she watched them walk in.

Nathan and Lucas both glanced over as they walked in, they never smiled and never said hi. They just looked over and as quick as their eyes looked over they were away just as fast.

Haley sat there kind of confused, was it not her who was supposed to be mad? He was the one who left her behind, well that's what she knew anyway. Why didn't they say hello or even smile? Why were they not speaking to me? Do they really think I was playing along and pretending not to remember? As fast as Haley thought she could get over them she then felt a cloud of annoyance and sadness sweep over her, her old childhood friend didn't even want to speak to her and her new found friend didn't want to speak to her. She was damned for the worst to happen. She was still surprised because the way Lucas was being with her yesterday it's as if he couldn't stop talking and now he's not talking at all, god they were so weird. As a small tear fell from Haley's eyes she got up and barged out of the café.

Then and only then did Lucas and Nathan turn to see her barge out, they let out a sigh and looked slightly confused and baffled. They didn't expect this, but they had heard enough from Haley.

Haley lay in her bed crying, she didn't know what to do or where to go; another party would be no good for her and she didn't have anything to do. So she lay there continuously crying into her pillow, this was like a newfound hobby for her. Crying didn't help but she just couldn't stop, the tears just kept coming. She finally got up off of her bed and looked at herself in the mirror, her mascara had ran all down her cheeks now leaving big streams of black ink funning down her face, she was a mess. This annoyed Haley she was always so pretty and proper, she would never let herself get into this state. Especially over boys, at this point Haley swiped all of the things off of her dresser, her make-up, her perfume, her phone and her mirror. She didn't want to see herself and she didn't need to wear the makeup anymore, she didn't have anyone to impress.

**NEXT DOOR**

CRASHH!!!BANGGG!!!

Nathan was in his dorm room when her heard a loud crashing noise, he knew it was coming from Haley's room, he didn't know what to do. He knew he had to see her eventually but he didn't know what to say so he just let her be. He would let her calm down and then he would go and speak to her later. She needed to just let all of her anger out and Nathan knew all too well that sometimes is was best to be left alone to go through the ritual of crying and being angry. Little did he know that Haley wasn't in need of being alone she was actually in need of a companion, she was angry and crying because now she was all alone.

**BACK IN HALEY'S ROOM**

After letting all her anger out and pushing all of her belongings off of her dresser she cried even more at how stupid she had been. Now she had to pick it all up, as she was picking up her makeup she felt a sharp pain in her finger, she had cut herself on a piece of glass off of her mirror. As she rolled her eyes she saw that it was pretty deep, so she went and put a bandage on it. Now she was injured as well as mad. She just couldn't win. She cleared up her room and then she knew what she had to do. She washed her face and then headed out off on a trip along her corridor.

KNOCK KNOCK!!

She chapped on his door and then her appeared, a little surprised to see her there but then a smile appeared on his face. . . .

* * *

**I know it's a lot of big chunky paragraphs but the next one will probably be a lot of dialogue, I'm not sure if you prefer chunky paragraphs or dialogue what do you prefer? I like writing both but I think when it's chunky paragraphs I tend to repeat myself a lot and then I also waffle on and on about nothing. HaHa. Hope to here your thoughts. Thanks ByeXx**


	18. She wasn't there

**Hey guys, sorry for the big wait, I've had exams to study for and take these past 2 weeks, hope you understand, well here's the nest chapter. Hope you can enjoy it. Hopefully have another chapter up soon.**

* * *

"Haley, Hi" 

"Hey Ryan" she speaks out with no facial expression.

She goes into Ryan's dorm and they sit down. Ryan is very confused and slightly amazed at whys he is here, he thought he would never see her again, well in his dorm room anyway. He was sure he she was here to shout at him and probably kick him where the sun don't shine and yes he was correct.

"Ryan why?" Haley sobbed.

"I don't know Haley, I really don't. I'm a complete jackass who didn't deserve you, you deserved so much better than me and that I am truly sorry for, you will never know just how sorry I am Haley."

"Ryan you aren't really sorry, you're just sorry you got caught because if I didn't catch you and Michelle at it then you would still be at it with her and tagging me along the whole way. Don't say you wouldn't be because you would okay."

"I know I probably would, but I am sorry, sorry you had to see, sorry that I done it and sorry that it was with your best friend."

"Ex-best friend Ryan, Ex"

"Oh okay. Sorry"

"God Ryan stop saying sorry will you?"

He just stared around the room he was slightly uncomfortable. He wasn't sure what to say, so he just waited for Haley to start. He knew she would, even though he cheated he still did know Haley pretty well.

"Ryan I'm still very mad at you about you sleeping with Michelle but I need to ask you a question."

"Sure, anything I'll answer anything."

"Did you know about my mom not telling me about my life in Tree Hill?" at this she looked up at him, the whole time her eyes had been glued to the floor she was kind of scared that if she looked at him she would need to smack him and to be honest she didn't want to.

"Haley, I did but you've got to know why."

"Ryan I trusted you more than anyone, I gave you my heart and you lied and deceived me, why couldn't you have told me about it, why?" she spat out at him.

"Haley listen to me, when we first met I thought you were the most amazing girl I had ever met but then I saw that you were missing something, you were missing a sparkle in your eyes. Every girl has it but your wasn't there and I know you were hurting because of Tree Hill. You didn't ever tell me about it but your mom and dad did one time, they didn't go into deep detail but I knew something from your past was holding onto you and you couldn't let go. You don't know how much it hurt me to see you hurt like that. Then when the accident happened your mom thought of not telling you about Tree Hill when you woke up and didn't remember much about your past, so we did, and it worked Haley. Your pain was gone and you were carefree and you were last but not least, you were happy. I had never seen you so happy before and that was you from then on out you were always happy. I loved you so much when that happened, your problems were gone."

"Well Ryan if you loved me so much when this all happened how come you ended up with Michelle huh? I figure that it happened just when the accident happened. That was like a year and a half ago Ryan." She screamed out at him.

"It was well…when you were in hospital and we were really sad and just helping each other cope with everything and then one night it just happened and then I don't know we couldn't stop. I don't know why Haley but I am sorry and now you know that."

**MEANWHILE**

Nathan was sitting in his dorm, he hadn't heard any noise or shouting or loud bangs in a while coming from Haley's room,, so he decided to get up. He would go and check on her. He owed her that for just ignoring her today at the café.

When he was stood in front of her door, he knocked on it a couple of times.

He stood awaiting her to answer and for him to hold her in his arms and make her feel that everything was going to be okay. He would help get through this. Nathan didn't know why he was so keen to help Haley he had a weird tingling feeling in the pit of his stomach when he saw her. He had never felt this before and this is what kept bringing him back to her. Nathan was unsure of why but he followed his feelings anyway.

He still stood outside of Haley's room, there was still no answer, maybe she didn't want to see anyone.

"Haley, it's me, Nathan."

No answer and no noise.

"Haley are you in there?"

Still no answer.

Nathan then just slid his hand onto the door knob and turned it and to his surprise the door was open. Much to his disappointment Haley wasn't there, she must've went out. He looked around the room, he could see that Haley had smashed her mirror into millions of pieces.

Maybe it was a bad idea to leave her alone earlier. Maybe he should've gone through and helped her. He felt so guilty now; she was probably out at another party getting completely hammered and to his dismay she would probably hook up with guys to try solve her pain. He then sat on her bed; he could smell her sweet scent. She smelled great, he had never smelt a girl who smelled this great before. He then quietly got up and left. He would have to feel guilty all night in his room, he had promised to be there and he hadn't been there for her when she probably needed him.

**RYAN'S PLACE**

Haley had heard enough of Ryan's voice for a while so she sat on his bed and just stared at her feet, she was crying but she wouldn't let Ryan near her. She just couldn't help but sit there in silence, she hated silence but she didn't know what to say anymore. She was completely worn out. She had, had enough of life today. She needed her friends and now she had none.

"Ryan, I well do you still have feelings for me or where they wiped out a long time ago?"

"Haley has my speeches not taught you anything, Haley I love you, Michelle didn't mean anything she was just meaningless sex. You were my baby and I love you Haley. You know that."

Haley then got up off of the bed and stood next to Ryan, she then just broke down into tears, this was the edge. Ryan then pulled her into his arms. As he done this Haley then recognised that she didn't feel safe in his cuddles, although it wasn't Nathan who was cuddling her she needed someone and Ryan still wanted to be that someone. She knew she was mad, taking him back but she needed him. She couldn't face the world on her own.

"Ryan I love you too" she lied.

* * *

**Well there you go, hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading please take a few seconds to review, it really doesn't take too long. Bye Xx**


	19. My Star Players

**Hi my lovely readers I sure do hope you are enjoying this story. I am happy if you are and if you are not then please do tell me.**

* * *

After staying in Ryan's tight embrace for a while Haley decided to go home. She needed to sleep, she was so worn out from the past few days, she had, had hardly any sleep. A few hours and that was it. As she walked through her corridor she couldn't help but feel a slightly big happier, it wasn't because she was back with Ryan but it was because she wasn't alone. She now had someone and that's what brought her happiness. 

Haley then begins to think about how insecure she actually is, she's so insecure that she couldn't last a whole day by being herself, she needed to have someone even if that someone was her cheating boyfriend. She also had a tendency to cry a lot, she didn't know why she just always had. She didn't know how to overcome her securities, nobody had ever helped her they just help her fall back into the pattern of needing people. She was one of those people who held the brave smile in place and walked through the halls all day and it wouldn't slip but when she got home at night, the smile would wash off with her makeup. She wasn't as brave and secure as she let on and she did hate it but she couldn't do anything to help stop it. Some days she was actually happy but most days she was an act.

When she got back to her dorm room, she just went straight to bed. She definitely needed to get some sleep. As soon as her head hit the pillow she suddenly fell a sleep.

_Haley was sitting in the café she was sitting in today at lunch. She sat there alone and she was eating her lunch. She then looked around and then to her surprise Lucas and Nathan were walking in. She just stared at them and when they came in they smiled over at her. Lucas and Nathan had a coffee, then Lucas left._

_"So Miss. James how are we today?"_

_"I'm fine and how's hotshot ? "_

_"I'm amazing now that I've seen you"_

_"Nathan you sure do know how to make a girl blush" as she said this her cheeks then turned a light shade of pink._

_Nathan then sat in at the table with Haley they both sat in silence. They just stared into each other's eyes it wasn't uncomfortable it was a comfortable silence. Nathan's then crossed over the table and we were then kissing. I had never been kissed like this before it was like a movie. It just felt so right, we fitted together, as his tongue ventured my mouth, I couldn't help but feel happy. As the kiss came to an end we again just looked at each other._

_"Haley I love you"_

_"I love you too Nathan."_

Then Haley's alarm clock went off, she instantly sat up nice and alert and put her alarm off. An expression, which could only be described as disappointment, spread across Haley's face, it was all a dream, a stupid dream. She was with Ryan again and Nathan didn't care about her. Why was she having dreams about him, she didn't know but she wanted them to stop. Deep down she knew why she dreamed of Nathan, because he was the hottest guy she had ever met and in his arms she felt that she was safe and could just lie there all day and night with him. She wouldn't ever admit those feelings, because really he was a jackass and she deserved better than him, she deserved better than to be ignored, then she remembered whom she was with. She certainly didn't deserve to be with someone who cheats on her, but it was as good as life was going to get for her. She then got dressed and headed off for class.

**IN THE GYM**

"Right Guys, line up. This is the first day of practice and none of you will know each other, you may have heard of each other or perhaps played against each other in high school. So today you have to get to know your fellow team members. I have assigned you all a number to play for. I will pick who you will play one on one with and you have to also learn about each other."

The basketball team just stood there awaiting their coach's instructions.

After they had been given out their jersey's and given their number the coach then got them into pairs.

"Jagelski and Turner, Lucas Scott and Collins and that leaves Nathan Scott and Mitchell. Okay so now you go with your partner and shoot some hoops and for every goal you shoot you have to tell them something about yourself. The one with the most number of points will win a prize."

When Nathan and Mitchell met, they both shook hands.

"Hey man, my name's Nathan, Nathan Scott."

"Yeah I've heard of you, you and your brother are supposed to be really good."

"Yeah well we are" Nathan laughed out, knowing that it was true.

"I'm Ryan, Ryan Mitchell by the way man."

At this the two started shooting hoops.

Nathan got the first hoop. "Okay well I'm 18"

"So we're doing basic info thought it would've been interesting."

"Juts shoot the ball will you!"

Ryan got the ball in. "Well I think I'm a better basketball player than you" Ryan smirked out.

Nathan then burst out laughing at this boys confidence, he knew he wasn't better than him but this made him slightly annoyed because he had never heard of this guy before. He then took the ball and scored again.

"Well you actually suck at ball and well back to the normal info asshole, I don't have a girlfriend and don't really do girlfriends."

"Haha, big Nathan Scott doesn't do girlfriends like I didn't know that, why would you like dude, we're basketball players we could have any girl we want." Ryan then took the ball and got it in the hoop.

"Well I do have a girlfriend and she thinks that she is the only one I get with, which is pretty funny since she caught me with her friend." Ryan then laughed out the last part.

Nathan then screwed up his face, he had heard that story before.

"What's you girlfriend's name?" Nathan asked seriously.

"Dude, you've got to shoot and then I can answer."

He shot the ball. "Well what's her name?"

"Haley why?" he asked kind of confused.

"You bastard!" Nathan then grabbed Ryan and shoved him up against the wall.

"You're the one that Haley was all upset about the other night, while you were screwing her supposed best friend she was crying and drowning herself in drink you ass."

"How the hell do you know Haley anyway? Surprised a big shot like you would know a girl like her?"

"Well you know she is from Tree Hill asshole and well that's where I'm from!" Nathan didn't know why he was being so protective of Haley after the other day but he felt like he had to, he had to defend her from the scumbag. She deserved better.

Lucas then looked over at his brother and saw that he had another team meber up against a wall and was practically up and in his face.

"Wow Nate man what you doing?"

"Luke this is the guy that cheated on Haley, member the guy I was telling you about."

"Oh so I'm guessing your Haley's old best friend, the one who made her so sad."

At this Lucas was about to punch Ryan in the face but then Nathan had already done it before he could. The boys then ended up scrapping on the court. Nathan got the better out of Ryan which was obviously going to be the outcome because he was bigger and stronger and well more determined to get this guy for hurting Haley like hell. Lucas also started kicking into Ryan, he felt the need to after everything he said and the way he treated Haley.

Lucas knew he wasn't much better than Ryan but he wasn't going to let her hurt all over again. She didn't deserve it.

After the coach split it up, the three boys were pulled into the coach's office.

"Now you boys, you better start getting along or you'll all be off the team and I mean it". Coach yelled at them

"I refuse to play with this guy, I can't play on his team, I can't and I won't" Lucas said.

"Lucas well you'll have to leave the team if you can't play with your members, I'm sorry."

"Well that means I'm leaving to!" Nathan spat out as he stared at Ryan.

"Are you kidding me? Both of you. I can't let you both go, you're the best I got."

"See I told you Mitchell, I'm better than you" Nathan scowled at him.

"Hey, well Ryan I'm sorry but these are my star players but if we lose them then we don't stand a chance of winning any games. So you're out."

Nathan and Lucas stood there with a glee smile on their faces, they knew this would happen, the coach wouldn't let both of them go.

Ryan just barged out of the office, obviously unhappy. He didn't think the coach would choose them over him, he thought he was good as good as them, maybe even better.

Back at the office Nathan remembered what Ryan had said. He said that he had a girlfriend. He thought they had broken up, then it all clicked into place. She had went to see Ryan last night and sort things out just when he went to go see her. It was his and Lucas's fault that she went back to him, they had pushed her back to that lying, cheating son of a bitch. If only they had spoke to her earlier in the day, all the guilt was now running back to him.

After he got changed he ran out of the changing room but before he did he told Lucas that he thought Haley had went back to Ryan. He had to find Haley, he had to tell her everything Ryan had said, he had to apologise and he had to make it all alright. He couldn't let her suffer anymore, they had all done too much already to her.

* * *

**Well hope you enjoyed. I hope you are enjoying the fact that the chapters are also slightly longer than they used to be. Well please review, thank you readers. Bye Xx**


	20. Bleeding Love

**Back with another chapter. Thank you for those who review but also thanks for those who read. I like to see high stats, I know it doesn't mean that's how many times my story has been read but I still like it. Yes I'm weird. Okay so back to the story. . .**

**Sorry for the long wait. This time of year is always hectic. **

**Hope you had a Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year!**

**This is carried on from previous chapter.

* * *

**

There she sat, from behind you could see her perfect figure, her luscious honey blonde curls loosely hung around her back. She was pretty but he could do better. Ryan smiled as he thought about Haley as she sat inside the café oblivious to the fact that he was outside watching her. Ryan was happy that he had made it to Haley before either of the Scotts'. He could now poison her mind with what ever he wanted. He knew she would believe him.

He then opened the door and glided in, he put his hands on Haley's hips and kissed her neck.

"Hey sexy" he said in a husky voice.

Haley then turned around and was surprised to see the state of Ryan's face. Her eyes grew in amazement.

"Ryan, what the hell happened to you?"

"Well it all started at basketball practice, I was set up with this guy Nathan"

Haley then rolled her eyes, she kind of knew how this story was going to end.

"Well we got teamed together so we played a game, if he shot a basket then he got to ask me a question. So he asked me if I was dating and I said yes, he then asked who and I said my beautiful girlfriend Haley James. His face then just started turning red and then he just punched me and didn't stop."

Haley sat there in shock, she couldn't believe Nathan would do this, but then she admitted to herself that she didn't really know him that well. She wished she did but she doesn't.

"Oh Ryan, baby I'm so sorry, it's all my fault."

_I shouldn't have told Nathan all about Ryan, I shouldn't even have spoken to him at all. It's all my fault_.

"I'm sorry, I'm like the worst girlfriend ever." She then started to tear up after all she did believe it was all down to her and her boyfriend was completely innocent in the whole thing.

"Babe, it's cool but how did he know about the two of us anyway? Oh and then his brother got involved: Lucas or something."

"I just bumped into him the night that we broke up and he saw I was upset and he just kept me company. Lucas got involved too, I'm so sorry. I just wish there was something I could do."

"Yeah well Haley thanks to you now I don't have a place on the basketball team." He said with a slight note of anger in his voice.

Haley's lip then quivered, she had lost him his place on the team and that was why he was here: basketball.

"How what happened? Are the two of them on the team? Are they both pulled off the team?"

"No, Lucas was going to walk and the coach was going to let him but then Nathan said he was going to walk because he couldn't play on the same team as me, not for doing what I did to you. Damn bastards that they are. Then coach said he couldn't loose his two top players so he then told me I was off the team!"

"Ryan, is there anything that can be done to get you back on?"

"Haley does it look like there is anything that can be done?" he shouted.

"Ryan I'm sorry I really am, I love you but maybe you don't need basketball."

"Haley are you seriously that stupid, I am basketball it's all I have. I don't have good grades; basketball is the reason I'm here."

Haley then just looked on at him, she just sat there silent, she was scared, there wasn't anything else she could say, it would just make it worse.

"Haley just come on we're going back to mines."

"I'm not finished here though"

"Haley if you love me you'll come."

Haley then succumbed to him. They both walked across campus silently. She didn't know what to say, he was fuming and she knew there was nothing she could do about it. When they finally reached Ryan's room he opened the door and they both stepped in.

"Haley it is all you god damn fault!" he screamed at her.

"Ryan I said I'm sorry, and I am but there isn't anything more I can do, I didn't ask them to do it and I never would I love you Ryan."

"Haley just shut the hell up." With that Ryan raised his hand and slapped Haley across the cheek.

She then slid down the wall and began crying, she kind of knew this was going to happen. She put her hand to her cheek and held it. That's why she didn't want to go back to his but if she hadn't it would have been worse. It wasn't the first time he had hit her but she put up with it, she needed him, even if he was an ass. Anyway he had a right to be angry, he's lost everything he has ever worked for.

Ryan then just lay on his bed, Haley then decided it would be a good time to leave.

"Bye Ryan and...I...love you."

She let herself out and quickly ran to her room, she needed away from him, away from the world. If only she hadn't met Nathan then she wouldn't have met Luke again and everything would be okay.

After a while of mopping around in her room, she heard someone knocking at her door. She opened the door and just looked at the person. He stood there with his raven coloured hair, his brown eyes and he still had his basketball uniform on. He looked great but it was too bad they she hated him at this moment.

"Haley I need to tell you something."

"Nathan go away, I think you and your brother have done enough for one day, okay"

"What do you mean we've done enough, we were defending you."

"Nathan, you just jumped on him and started punching him, there is no reason good enough for that."

"Haley he was saying bad things about you."

"Oh is that your story? Well Nathan I don't think so, he wouldn't lie to me not again."

"Haley he said he sleeps with other people."

"Nathan please don't, I believe him, he wouldn't lie, not again."

"Haley please believe me."

"Believe you? Where have you been these past couple of days? You said we were friends and then you just ignore me Nathan. I don't need that from anyone, okay."

"Haley I'm sorry I though I'd give you some space, I came by last night but you were out"

Haley then thought about last night, she had went to Ryan and made up with him.

"Well Nathan you were a little too late if you ask me. I went to Ryan's last night, I don't need you. I don't want messed around, my heart can't take anymore."

"Haley I'm sorry okay, but you deserve better than him, he's a lying cheat and he's just going to keep doing it and well you're the fool who's going to stand it."

"Nathan just leave right now, I don't need this and I can't do this." With this she slammed the door.

She then lay on her bed and thought about their conversation, Nathan probably was right, he did cheat and he did lie. Despite this she still needed someone and Nathan wasn't any better, so she would stay with him. She couldn't stand facing the cold, dark world herself. She needed to feel like she had someone for the time being anyway.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys, this chapter was just kind of a filler.**

**I have plans for later in the story but I'm not too sure how I'll get it to there, but I will somehow.**


	21. The Day Of Rest For A Big Night

**_Hey everyone. I am so sorry about the slow updates on this story. My head had sort of hit a blank page right now but I am going to try and keep writing it. Well here it goes. Also, thanks to those who review, you really make my day!_**

* * *

After the eventful day and night yesterday she decided she would really love a day to just spend in her dorm room, by herself. Just to wind down and relax – she knew it would never happen. It was a Saturday, which meant Ryan would want to do something and whilst doing it he would pretend that yesterday didn't even happen.

I suppose it was better that way. We didn't need to talk about it, which would lead to awkwardness and maybe even a rerun of it. She would much rather prefer to live life as if nothing happened. Even though she wanted to slap him back and kick where the sun don't shine. She wouldn't. Ryan was all she had – again.

Even though he was he everything, that still didn't meant that she wanted to spend every minute of every day with him. She wanted to do quite the opposite today. Yes, she would see him tonight, but during the day she wanted to do something for herself. Or even just do something, anything by herself. She decided on shopping, that way Ryan wouldn't want to come – so she would be left with a whole day to herself. Just as she was thinking this, her phone began to ring: it was Ryan.

_"Hey Haley…what are we doing today babe?"_

_"Ryan…I actually plan to go shopping…you want to come with me?" she asked with a smile on her face knowing the answer to her question already._

_"No…Why are you going shopping and not coming out with me, there is a hot party tonight we need to go to babe."_

_"Well how about I go to the store and find something nice to wear so you can parade me around at this party tonight?"_

_"Okay babe, see you later"_

She then hung up, stupid damn party. At least it wasn't until later. She could just have a good day by herself and then go home get ready and have a pretty bad night at the party. I suppose half of a day was enough for her to have a good time, most days she didn't get that. It was better than nothing and she was going to take this chance.

She went in for a shower, came out had a cup of coffee as she sat on her bed. When finished her coffee she applied her make up. She had to apply a heavy amount of concealer onto her cheek because there was a slight red mark where Ryan had hit her last night. She didn't want anyone to see or suspect. She didn't want people to know she was the girl they all tried not to be. She had no option, she was her. She then slid into a white tank top and a pair of denims with white flat shoes. She grabbed her handbag and walked out of her dorm. As she walked along fixing her hair, she walked into someone. She looked up: Lucas.

Eyes whirled around the corridor, she stared at everything apart from him, what was she supposed to say now? Was she supposed to say anything?

_"Uhh..sorry.."_ she said and began to walk again.

Lucas turned around and watched her walk away: _"HALEYY!"_ he shouted out.

Should I turn or keep walking, why does my life have so many unanswered questions.

_"Yes, can I help you with something?"_ I asked politely. Politeness was always a good start.

_"I…we…need to talk at some point."_

_"No I'm sorry but I'm busy."_

"_Well maybe later then?"_

_"No Lucas. Okay I don't have time for you, I've had the hardest time these past few days and you have yet again been absent from my life. My mom told me about Tree Hill. You weren't a good friend then so why try now? Huh?"_

_"Because Haley I messed up… and I'm trying here."_

_"Yeah well maybe if you had tried a little harder back then we would still be friends, even though I don't actually know you, I'm sure that I don't know you because the other day at the café both you and Nathan where there. You both saw me but you done nothing but stare at me. If you wanted to be a good friend then that was your chance, it must have been obvious I was not good because I had puffy eyes. You had your chance and you both blew it. It's funny how both of you want to try now, when I've attempted to fix my life as best as it can be. Therefore my answer to you Lucas is NO and please GO AWAY!"_

Haley held back a few stray tears in her eyes. She couldn't let Lucas in, she wasn't going to let people come in and out of her life as she pleased. She wasn't a doormat. She then turned and her walk turned into a slight jog. She needed away from him. She took a sly look over her shoulder, Lucas stood still in the middle of the corridor with his mouth slightly hung open. He had probably been gob smacked, as far as I know the Haley he knew was quite and not confident. She didn't speak her mind.

She tried to set her mind on her shopping trip but it wasn't really happening, but she needed something to wear for tonight at the party. She didn't really have any new clothes since she came here and she loved to shop. She looked at a few pairs of denims but then as she was leaving a store her eyes rested upon a short denim skirt- it was beautiful. She bought it and as she did she remembered a top she had seen earlier which would go amazing with the skirt. As she rushed back to the store, she went to the rack where the top was. Someone else had it in their hands. She had black hair and was around Haley's build. _Stupid hoe stealing my top._ Bad luck just runs through me.

A huge sigh escaped from Haley's lips. The girl holding the top turned around.

_"Can I help you?"_

"_Yeah I was actually coming back here to buy that top, but figures – someone else has to get it before I get here."_ She rolled her eyes.

_"Oh sorry, I work here, I'm not buying it, just looking at it. It's cute it will definitely suit you. It goes with your complexion."_

_"Oh thank God for that…thank you. I though I was going to have to go topless to this_ _party."_ Both girls laughed.

_"Well that's how it'll probably end. Huh?"_ The other girl laughed again at this, but Haley stood there staring at this girl. She had a weird sense of humour.

_"Sorry, it was a joke."_ Said the shop assistant.

"_Ohh okay. Anyway, my name's Haley"_

_"Mine is Brooke, Brooke Davis."_

_"You go to Duke or what?"_

_"Yeah actually, I'm guessing you do to?"_

_"Yeah. Well Brooke I'll see you around then and thanks for the top."_

_"No problem Haley. See yah"_

Haley thought this girl was like a breath of fresh air, she was so cheerful and happy and preppy. She seemed nice. Maybe she would see more of Brooke Davis. Maybe they would become friends, perhaps best friends – she would no doubt be a better best friend than Michelle. Well that wouldn't be at all hard to compete with.

After buying the top Haley left the store and went to get something to eat, she felt like a coffee and a cake. She went to the same café she had been going to for lunch the past few days. The food was great in there and it had a cosy feel almost as if it was like her home. As she down at the stall she got her order and then began to eat. She then got a text message.

**_Hey Babe. The party starts at 8pm. So be ready and I'll come over to get you at your dorm. Ok. See you soon. Ryan x_**

Well she only had a few hours left until the party and she had to get ready so she took the coffee and cake to go. She needed to look fabulous because this was her first party with her boyfriend and not just as someone who floats around. She was sort of excited for this but she couldn't explain why. She kind of had a good feeling about this party. She thought it was going to be good. She didn't understand why all of a sudden she couldn't wait to go to this party with Ryan. Yes she could understand she wanted to go to the party – get drunk. But with Ryan. She was seriously going mad.

She went home and then got ready. She had her denim mini skirt on and her silver halter neck. She wore silver stilettos and also took a silver purse with her. She looked great and she knew it, she loved nights like this when she would approve of her appearance. She didn't look like a slut, that was never her aim, she went for classy/college student. Most times she got it bang on, however some other times she also got the slut look but she couldn't always change in time as she was already late. At that the door was knocked.

_"Hey Ryan, I'm just ready"_ she gave him a short peck on the lips and closed the door behind her.

_"Hey Babe, you look great"_ he tried to deepen this kiss but couldn't. Sometimes Haley was funny that way with him, she didn't kiss him long and didn't want more. More was what he wanted.

They both walked down the corridor, when they were more than half way down the hallway another door opened.

Out stepped Nathan and Lucas. They also turned to walk down the hallway but as they did they were hit with a sight they didn't want to see. Haley and Ryan. She had went back to him.

_Shit!_ Nathan thought. He had let this happen, he had let her go back to this jerk. He had made her go back to him, he hadn't been there for her when he said he would be. He let her down, he always did it – he was a screw up and this was no different. His heart sank at the sight of them she was better than that. – _She most certainly didn't need him. If only she could see that and understand what an ass he truly is._

Lucas also let out a heavy sigh. _Why on Earth would she go back to him? Why?_ He didn't know the Haley he once knew wasn't this stupid, she didn't chose losers like Ryan, she had class and taste and he definitely didn't fit into any of those categories.

They both then looked back down the hall and then back to each other. They could both see the disappointment in one another's eyes. They also noticed that they were dressed up, they came to the conclusion that they were on their way to a party. Probably the same party as Lucas and Nathan. They would see them there. What were they supposed to do? Stand back and watch Haley get hurt and suffer? They couldn't do it, Ryan needed to be taught a lesson. He needed to be shown what he was doing. He didn't deserve Haley. Even if he was the only guy left on the planet, he still wouldn't deserve Haley.

They all walked along the corridor with Haley and Ryan in front – unaware of the brothers walking behind them only hoping that Haley will come to her senses. Hoping that she would forgive them both. Hoping she would let them in. Hoping that they could all be friends. Hoping was all they could do.

It was another college drunken party – nobody knew what would happen or when. It was unpredictable, so their night was bound to be unpredictable. Would it end in a good way or a bad? Again, they could only hope it ended well. For both them and Haley, but mostly Haley.

* * *

**_Hey so I gave you a longish chapter here, I hope you enjoyed. I know there isn't much of an advance in the story but hopefully the next chapter will be good. Well until the next time – BYEE!_**


	22. What Are You Doing to my Heart

**_Okay, so I know I'm like really rubbish with this whole updating thing, but life is really hectic & yes I can see you're all going "whatever" & "heard it before", but that's all I'm going to say. I'm making this chapter extra long so you guys will keep on reading, hopefully I will be more on top of things after today. Hopefully have another chapter up at the weekend._**

* * *

We are now advancing to everyone at the party!

It was another college dorm, another dorm full of drunks and wannabes. It was the normal for a college student to go to a party like this at least once a week, but hell just about every college student made sure to go to a party just about every night and that's the way they liked it, they could get so drunk, get up got to class & then get ready and go to another big party. This was the life or that's what most people thought.

Haley was dancing with Ryan in one of the rooms, she was having a relatively good time. She was grinding up against him and she just happened to look up and see Nathan & Lucas walk into the party. Oh God, this is going to be one hell of a night, she thought to herself.

After seeing them she turned around to Ryan:

"Ryan, want to go get some drinks?"

"Yeah sure, what kind?"

"Urmm…straight vodka tonight." She smiled, Ryan also smiled usually when Haley got drunk as much as that, that would mean they would be doing more than kissing by then end of the night.

Ryan turned to get some drinks, which left Haley on her own again. So, she just went off to the side and took a seat she couldn't really be bothered with the whole big scene around her if she danced on her own. She wanted a quiet night. In her head she knew it was not going to happen especially with both Ryan and the Scott's here – it would be anything but quiet.

She looked around the room and all she could see were couples dancing, they looked happy. She always envied those people, those who could be in a relationship and were truly happy about it, they liked their partner or maybe it was even true love or maybe it was just the drink. She wondered if she would ever be this happy. Would she ever find that guy who would always make her happy and no matter how bad something was, it would feel better because he would be there by her side. She let out a small sigh – this was pure fantasy, a fairytale, it would never happen not to a girl like Haley.

"Hey babe, here's your drink" Ryan said.

Haley grabbed it from him and swallowed it all in one: she needed this tonight. The alcohol was her only friend as far as she was concerned. This was her getting started for a big night. A big night full of alcohol and partying: her mood had now swayed from a quiet night to a big party night. However, she wanted away from Ryan. He would just pull her back.

"Ryan, I'm going to get another, I'll see you around in a bit ok?"

"Yeah sure thing Haley" he said this while watching a bunch of girls walking past.

"Yeah erm how about I don't see you later, the minute I say I'm going you're already going about how to get another girl." She yelled out at him.

"Haley piss off then, I don't need you."

"Ryan?"

"What is it?" as he turned around Haley's hand came in to contact with his cheek.

"Don't ever come near me ever again!" she screamed at him. This got the attention of those at the party. There was a circle of onlookers around them now.

"You bitch," at this Ryan lifted his hand to hit Haley and she just put her hands up to defend herself. She crunched her eyes closed, she didn't want to see him do this to her. After a while of her eyes being closed she opened them, surprised that she hadn't been smacked yet.

When she did open them however, Ryan was gone, he must've realised what he was going to do in front of the crowd. No doubt he'll come by my room later wanting to have a go she thought. The crowd had dispersed and were back to dancing.

"Okay so where is that drink?" she said allowed to herself. She definitely needed this drink and the 10 after it too.

After a few drinks, Haley was back on the dance floor and dancing like there was no tomorrow, she wasn't known for being outgoing, so you can imagine the faces of her fellow students when they saw her dance to provocatively. Yeah, Haley James was dancing provocatively! She was enjoying it. She was drunk and having a great time. This is what every party should be like, she told herself.

Then she felt a pair of hands come onto her waist and all of a sudden she had a dance partner. She didn't turn around to see who it was, it didn't matter tonight, and nothing mattered tonight. As she grinded into him she could hear him moan and his moans were getting louder and she could feel him harden. This is when she turned around. She closed her eyes and plunged at the guy and kissed him, she slid her tongue into his mouth. It wasn't a great lustful kiss. It was just meaningless. A meaningless kiss was what she needed tonight, a meaningless night would do fine for her.

As they pulled away from the kiss, Haley turned back around and started grinding him again. Haley didn't care, this was how she was going to get her fun for the night. After a while of dancing with that guy she walked away from him. She turned around to see him when she was leaving but he was already gone. He was obviously looking for a no strings attached night as well. She let out a small laugh, this was what college parties were about, she finally understood why people loved them so much. You could dance with anybody, have sex with anybody and it would be okay in the morning because it was just a random hook-up. Haley brightened to the idea, a random hook-up sounded good.

After a while of dancing some more and drinking more Haley was extremely drunk. She had never been so drunk in her life. It was feeling good, being this drunk. She was just walking around by herself. It was fun, looking at other people and what they were doing, only fun when you're drunk.

Ryan Was walking through the party he was obviously too drunk, that he barged into someone whilst walking. The person he had barged into had fallen to the floor.

"Ouchh" the person squealed.

"Watch were you're going bitch" Ryan moaned back. He then looked around and to his amazement it was Haley who was on the floor. He thought this was fate, he was just supposed to have a big brawling match with her tonight in front of these people. It was a sign: that's what he wanted to believe so that he could scream at her some more.

"Haley, look at the state of you, you're like too drunk to function. You stupid hoe!" he hissed at her.

"Ryan, quit being an ass and help me up please." She asked politely, almost as if she had forgotten about him earlier.

"Yeah as if bitch, you can get your own fat ass off the ground and yeah you heard me, you have a fat ass slut." He laughed at this and then turned to walk away.

"Hey asshat, don't you talk to her like that okay!" Ryan then received his second hit on the face for the night.

"What are you going to do about it huh?" he questioned.

"Well I'll …."

"Yeah didn't think so bitch, just move out of the way."

"Oh no you don't, I'm Brooke Davis you do not talk to me like that assface." She yelled at him.

"Whatever, move out of the way!"

Brooke then moved out of the way and just as Ryan was about to move he saw a figure heading straight towards him. He then rolled his eyes.

"If it isn't little baby Scott…"

"Shut the hell up Mitchell" at this Ryan received a punch in the jaw. He then went down onto the ground and lay there. "And by the way, it's Nathan not baby Scott!" Nathan then began to walk away. He shook his head.

"Don't think so Baby Scott, as if I'd give up so easily."

They both punched and slammed each other to the floor and meanwhile Haley was looking on. The girl from the store was here and she helped her. And then Nathan had helped the girl from the store. She looked on at the fight between Nathan and Ryan. She hoped that it wouldn't get too serious. At this, the girl from the store came over to her.

"Hey Haley, you alright? What was that guy all about? Seriously, what an idiot!"

"Yeah, erm thanks for that by the way and I know, I kind of well stopped dating him tonight and he took it a bit harsh but he was a cheating asshole and… oh crap."

"What? Why 'oh crap'?" Brooke asked.

Haley then ran away from Brooke and over to Ryan and Nathan. She could see that Lucas was now coming and that if the two of them ended up going against Ryan he would be beaten to a pulp. Yes he deserved it but Haley James was not that type of person, violence was never the answer to your problems.

"STOP IT!" she yelled.

This got the attention of everyone at the party who were all watching the fight taking place in front of them.

"Ryan go away and Nathan you can go away as well, just stop the fighting!" Haley screamed at the brawling boys.

Haley then walked away from the boys and Brooke, she didn't mean to be rude but this was beginning to do her head in, all the fighting and shouting and whatever. She couldn't be bothered with any of it. She needed a break. She walked out the back door.

Back with Nathan, Brooke, Ryan and Lucas the fight had stopped and now Lucas was trying to pull Nathan away from Ryan. Lucas knew there was no point in fighting, it would only make things worse and Haley didn't want them to fight, even if Ryan had shoved her to the ground and spoken badly to Brooke. He just didn't want to upset Haley even more.

"Nate, c'mon he's not even worth it." Lucas looked from Ryan to Nathan to see if what he said had worked.

"Next time I see you Mitchell you're not going to be a happy man." Nathan growled and spat at him.

Nathan, Lucas and Brooke walked away half expecting Haley to be standing there to greet them and kind of say thanks but she wasn't there, she was nowhere to be seen.

"Where the hell did she go Brooke?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know she yelled at you guys then I got caught up in what was going to happen next, sorry guys. She was really angry though but she looked vulnerable too. She said she had just split up from that guy tonight because he was a cheat and…"

"She broke up with him?" Lucas and Nathan asked at the same time a small glimmer of happiness evident in the tone of their voices.

"Yeah why is that so much of a big deal? How do you two even know her anyway?"

"Long story, you know her too but we have to go and find her now." Nathan announced.

"Right well Brooke and I will go upstairs and you can go search downstairs." Lucas said.

As they split up and started their search party for Haley, she was sitting outside on a swing out back. She held a bottle of vodka in one hand and a cigarette in another. She knew herself that she wasn't a smoker but this night wasn't going well and she was rebelling against everything she knew and worked for. She was fed up with being walked all over and people always thinking she needs a prince charming to come save her. Yeah sometimes she did but she needed him to stay there for her and he never did. He was always there one moment and way the next. She took a swig of the vodka and she could feel the icy feeling of it running down the back of her throat. It felt so good, the pain was going away and then came another gulp and then another. She then stared out into the back of the garden.

Nathan was in charge of looking downstairs, so he looked in a couple of rooms and still no Haley. Lucas and Brooke had gone home a little while ago, they came to the conclusion that Haley had just went back to her dorm after the little incident earlier. It would probably be best for her to be back in her room anyway. She won't do anything silly Lucas had said. Nathan sat in a chair in one of the rooms and just stared at a wall. Why was it that Haley was having this feeling on him even though she didn't want to be anywhere near him. She was exciting him and she didn't even know it. He needed to defend her tonight, she had nobody else to hit Ryan for her.

He had seen the whole scene earlier with Ryan and Haley, where Ryan was almost about to smack Haley. He wanted to dive onto him there and then but he couldn't have been certain that was what Ryan was going to do. So he held back and then he got his chance after he pushed Haley to the ground and spoke badly to Haley and Brooke. That's what he was supposed to do. Be the great guy. But by the looks of Haley she didn't want that from him. He had let her down. Nathan hadn't had anything to drink that night so therefore was completely sober throughout the fight and the searching for Haley.

He wanted to speak to her, tell her that he's sorry and just get her to listen. He then got up from the chair and began to walk outside he needed some fresh air. He stood outside and the cold night air caught his breath. It was freezing outside. That's when he saw a girl sitting on the swing. He didn't know who it was but she must be freezing. He started walking over to her and as he did he could hear sniffling: the girl was crying. He then was uneasy on whether he should go over or not but he decided he would.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked. He was still a little bit a way from the girl.

"Yeah I'm perfect just had the worst night of my life and you ask if I'm okay." The girl hissed.

"Uhh Sorry I…"

"No I'm sorry, it's not your fault it's just been horrible." The girl gargled out, obviously drunk.

"Are you okay out her by yourself?"

"Yea, I'm used to it, always been alone, little lonely Haley that's how it's always been." She hissed. At this the girl then fell backwards off the swing. She was now lying on the floor. Her eyes were closed.

"Haley!" Nathan started to panic, he then bent down beside her and looked at her. She was just passed out because of the intake of alcohol. He had been in this state many times in his teenage years. He then saw that there was an empty litre bottle of vodka just beside the swing. He was surprised he didn't think that Haley looked like she could drink that much. He then bent down and felt her arm: she was frozen so he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. He would have to take her home tonight. He shook his head, how unhappy was this girl that she had to do this to herself. He hated seeing her like this. He carried her to his car and then drove back to their dorm house. He found her key in her pocket so he let himself into her room. He lay her in her bed and made sure she was covered I covers for extra warmth. Now all he had to do was wait until morning, until she awoke from her sleep.

"Haley James, what are you doing to yourself? Most of all what are you doing to my heart?" he whispered almost silently that he could hardly hear himself.

* * *

_**Okay I know, it didn't turn out the way I wanted it to, but that's what came out. I know I rambled my whole way through it but sorry. Hopefully be an update by next weekend.**_


	23. The Morning After

**_Hey guys, I am so sorry it's taken forever to update. I stopped because of school; I was sitting my higher exams this year so I needed to study a lot, so that meant I couldn't write. Now that schools finished and I have more time on my hands then I can hopefully get back into writing. Well I made this chapter longer than most because I wanted to repay you guys for continuing reading and for having to wait so long to read this next chapter. Thanks for you guys who continue reading._**

* * *

**_The Morning After_**

Haley started to stir in bed; her eyes squinted as she saw the sun gleaming through her window. She closed her eyes and turned around to face the other wall, she then blinked and when she did she saw a figure. At this she became alert and bounced up…she then saw who was in her room, she calmed down a little bit, atleast it wasn't a robbery. Confusion then began to set in, what were they doing here, why are they here? She had no idea.

"What are you doing in my room?" Haley asked.

"Well last night at the party you ended up pretty drunk and well..."

Haley's mind then snapped back to the party, the fight and her and Ryan breaking up and the big showdown, her and the swing in the yard and a bottle of vodka, God she drank a lot last night…that's why she had a killer head ache.

"So you brought me home? Well thanks, I think I got a little too drunk last night. But thanks for the help Brooke. I appreciate it, it was a pretty tough night last night."

"Haley, I wasn't the one who brought you home."

"Oh that's funny, I don't remember getting home, I must've walked in my drunken state." She let out a small hint of laughter at this statement.

"Nathan brought you home lat night."

"NATHAN? Why him? Then why are you here exactly?"

"Well he basically found you passed out in the yard, he brought you home and stayed here until half 9 this morning, I phoned him and asked him what he was up to. He told me that he brought you home etc. I hope you don't mind but Lucas filled me in on everything that happened in Tree Hill with you and all, so then I decided that since you were in a mood with the Scott brothers it would probably be best if you woke up to me and not one of them, cause you might go all crazy and kick their ass." Brooke told her the short story of how she ended up where she is.

"Well thanks, cause you're probably right, I would've went crazy if Nathan was here when I woke up." Haley gave out a small laugh. "Brooke, I need to ask you something…did you got to Tree Hill High and were you nasty to me back then?"

"Umm…yeah I did and I was but you know we were all so young and I have changed a lot and I'm so sorry about all of it I truly am. I'm not that nasty hurtful person anymore Haley, I promise you I'm not." Brooke finished and just stared at Haley, hoping that she'd understand.

"I get that we're older now and I understand that it was years ago and we've all changed and I suppose in a way I can forgive you because I never knew you and you never truly knew me, so I understand why you were nasty but whereas Lucas, I don't get it, how could he just up and leave his best friend?"

"Haley, thank you for understanding me and truly I am sorry, but I can't really answer any questions you have for Lucas, I suppose you need to ask him yourself about that. However, I do know he is sorry and he cares for you. Also may I add that the other Scott brother also know as Nathan Scott has the hots for you big time." Brooke then gave Haley a big smile and walked over and hugged her.

"You know Brooke, it's funny, Nathan he says all these things that he'll be there and we'll be friends and then he ignores me and then he's too late and it's just a big mess. And then with Lucas I don't know if I could ever go back to being friends not after everything that has happened. I know they care I do, their always helping out and Nathan seems to always be saving me in my time of need. I just don't know, it's so confusing."

"Well Haley, to me it sounds like you need to have a conversation with the boys, all they want is for you to talk to them. I don't think then can bare this not speaking to you and all. Oh and by the way, you need to fill me in on that Ryan character at some point, earlier this morning I saw him leaving with all of his bags and suit cases, looked like he was leaving for good."

This immediately put a smile across Haley's face, she didn't need to be seeing anymore of him, and her life is better without him. "I think I'll go by and speak to them later I suppose I owe them that after last night. Also about Ryan that's one story I don't want to talk about or even think about ever again, but sometime I will…friend."

"Well Haley since you're up and fine well I'll let you get ready, oh and I put my number in your mobile and I took your number as well. So call me if you want to hang out or something, okay?"

"Okay." Haley got up and hugged Brooke and told her thank you for coming by and helping her out and they both agreed that this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Brooke then left Haley's room, saying that she'd see her soon.

Haley then flopped back on to her bed, she was thankful for Nathan bringing her home and making sure she was safe and she was thankful that she had now seen the back of Ryan. Thank goodness that chapter in her life was over with.

She took some water and a few aspirin tablets to try and relieve her of the terrible hangover which she had. After this she begun to get ready and as she did she was deciding on when she should go over and speak to the Scott brothers. What would she say, should she just turn up at their door and say they needed to speak or should she tell them a place and time where they should meet and talk. Should she speak to both of them at the same time? She didn't know but she needed to figure it out.

As she finished getting ready she decided she would go out and get some coffee before she done anything, she needed more caffeine in her before she faced the Scott brothers. She quickly pulled on a zipper and walked out of her dorm, hoping she wouldn't walk in to Nathan or Lucas. Luck was on her side as she quickly escaped the dorm building without any awkward run inns.

As she walked through the streets she lapped up the beautiful day and her hair blew around in the wind and this brought a smile to her face as it made her feel refreshed. The wind in her hair and a cup of coffee would do the trick today, almost like every other day it was one of the best ways Haley liked to start her day.

As she turned the corner someone banged in to her, she thought to herself hasn't she had enough of walking in to people in these past few days, she was so clumsy. As she looked at the person who had just walked in to her a scowl broke across her face.

"Hey watch it bitch." The other girl spurted out.

"Listen missy, you were the one who walked in to me okay, I don't have time for you today okay." Haley replied.

"Yeah well make time," the girl then pushed Haley. Haley just shook her head, she couldn't be bothered with this girl.

"No, I'm not going to fight you okay, so just move out the way, it's far too early for this."

"Aww, did Princess have a bad night, her boyfriend dumps her and then gets in a fight and now she wants the world to feel sorry for her, poor Princess."

"Shut up, you don't even know what you're talking about." At this Haley just tried to walk away but the girl just stepped in front of her and blocked her way.

"Seriously, Peyton how many times do I need to kick your ass? I did it the other night and I'll do it again if I need to but I can't be bothered…the question is why did you come back for more huh?"

"Yeah you had a lucky night Princess, now it's my turn to beat you up for embarrassing me in front of those people." Peyton then slapped Haley on the face.

Haley was slightly shocked, she didn't need this and so much for her having a lucky day today, she was just destined for trouble this year she could see it. The slap seemed to wake her up some more. She then slapped Peyton back on the cheek.

"Bitch, move the hell out of my way, I don't wanna fight you." Haley told her again.

"Why you scared Princess, scared that you'll lose?" Peyton questioned Haley.

"I'm not scared of you honey, your nothing." Haley then pushed Peyton again and she fell to the ground.

"Now I think you learned your lesson the first time we fought, you never stayed down, now do yourself a favour and stay down this time, I don't wanna fight you ok"

Haley then began to walk away and as expected the blonde hair fiend rose back up and ran after Haley, she punched Haley on the back of the head. Haley then turned around in a split second and punched Peyton square in the eye. She was sure this would be the only thing that would make her back off, this way the girl would back off and she would have a nice souvenir to remember Haley James.

As she guessed the girl did back off, she just stared at Haley and said nothing at this Haley walked away. When she got to the café she went straight to the toilet to fix herself, she needed to fix her hair and she had a small graze on her face from when Peyton slapped her and her fingers scratched her skin.

Haley went back out and ordered her coffee, she sat in and drank it, she was thinking to herself she had only been here a matter of days and already she had found her boyfriend and best friend cheating on her, she met a hot guy, she met Nathan and Lucas, she learned of her accident, she went back to Ryan, Ryan hit her again, she made a new friend Brooke Davis, Ryan and the Scott brothers had gotten into a fight, Ryan and her finished it again, she had been drunk more in the past few days more than ever and she had fought with the same girl twice. She let out a small laugh and made a small toast to herself…

"Here's to college years, the best years of your life supposedly."

She then began to laugh at this, it had been a dramatic few days and now she knew it was only bound to get worse. She still needed to go see Nathan and Lucas.

Haley left the café in a better mood in which she entered it, she still wasn't sure when she was going to see the guys but she knew she needed to but she knew when she did go, what she was going to say would just come to her then and there.

On her way home she saw Peyton again, she was sitting on a bench. Haley just stood and watched her wondering if she should go over and perhaps apologise for leaving such a heavy mark on her face. She did feel a little guilty even if Peyton did deserve everything she got. Haley wasn't the type to fight and she wasn't really proud of herself. As she stood arguing with herself about whether she should go over, by the time she decided she would she looked back over and she saw Nathan headed towards her. She then thought this was her chance to speak to him and tell him thanks for last night. The thoguth of speaking to Nathan evern brought a small smile to her face, he had been her knight in shining armour.

She then began to walk forward but then Nathan stopped when he got to Peyton, a smile spread across her face as she stood up from the bench. Haley looked on a little confused, she thought Nathan had saw her and was walking towards her, maybe he was just stopping to say hi to Peyton.

That's when she decided against that theory, the next thing she saw made her want to punch that bitch all over again. She and Nathan were kissing. Haley couldn't stand to look anymore, she needed to leave and get away from this, it hurt her to see Nathan with another girl, after all he was all snug with her the other night in bed and he said he wanted to be more than friends with Haley. He was a cheating bastard just like Ryan, he had a girlfriend and he was prepared to make Haley into the other girl, either that or else he moved on very quickly from Haley.

Haley marched straight home and just lay on her bed, she quickly dosed off into dream land. After a few hours of sleep Haley awoke, she reapplied some of her make up and then she decided that it was time. It was now or never.

She walked outside of her dorm and knocked on their door, there was no answer so she thought about just walking away but then the door just swung open….

"We need to talk!" Haley announced.

* * *

**_Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it was great for me to write and I'm going to make sure that I update more frequently now and I hope you guys review. Thanks for reading.  
_**


	24. You Promised Everything Would Be Okay

_**  
Hey guys, here's another chapter, hope you enjoy it. I'm definitely getting back into writing, got another few ideas for other stories, but before I put any up I want to get this story finished or at least nearly finished. Well hope you enjoy this.**_

_**Michelle x**_

* * *

**_You Promised Everything Would Be Okay_**

"_We need to talk!" Haley announced._

Haley then turned and took a closer look at who had opened the door. She closed her eyes and reopened them only hoping that the person wouldn't be there. Hoping it was all a figment of her imagination, but unlucky for Haley it wasn't. The person was really there, she just stood and stared, wondering how she could be so stupid to come over here, she knew this was going to happen. A half naked girl would come to the door an answer it, who was she kidding.

"I don't need to speak to you, hoe." The girl blurted back.

"Listen I never came to see you, is Lucas here?" Haley asked.

"No but he wouldn't want to see your fat ass anyway, he's already hooking up with fat assed Brooke." The girl sniggered.

"Hey Peyton, who's at the door, is it the pizza man?" Haley heard this mumbled from inside the door.

Then he emerged beside her, he was also half naked, yeah her suspicions had just been confirmed. She was an idiot for thinking Nathan was a nice guy.

Nathan just stood there shocked to see Haley of all people at his door and then for her to see him with Peyton, oh God was he in trouble now.

"Haley…I…this isn't…" Nathan just stopped mid-sentence he knew it was what it looked like. Haley just stared at him.

"Actually, it doesn't matter I was here looking for Lucas, not you" she then gave Nathan a dirty glare.

"Hey bitch, don't look at my boyfriend like that." Peyton butted in.

"Boyfriend? Nice one Nathan, Peyton's a real charmer, I can see what thrills you can get from her, especially the big black eye." Haley seriously stated. She then turned to walk away. As she began to walk down the corridor, she heard Nathan tell Peyton to go inside, he then began to walk after her.

"Look Haley…"

"No, don't 'look Haley' me okay, you are a player and a phoney, a fake, okay you led me on and you had a girlfriend Nathan. You know earlier I was thinking I'll come by and I'll say thank you for last night and maybe we could try be friends and even then maybe more. Maybe we could've been more but then after my little run in with Peyton this morning.."

"Wait, you know Peyton?" Nathan questioned.

"Yeah, didn't she tell you were the black eye came from? So anyway, afterwards I went to get coffee, then on my way out I saw her, I was going to go and apologise but then I saw you, you went straight to her and then I saw the 'big kiss.' You know that made me see you in a different light and then to my dismay, she's there when I come by to talk to Lucas. Nathan all I'm asking is why did you go to all the trouble for me but then it was pointless, you're a stupid player and you're pretty rubbish at hiding it. Or maybe you didn't want to hide it, maybe you just wanted to hurt me huh? Take a leaf out of your brother's book, just like everyone else in my life."

Both stood still in the moment of silence, she was waiting for an answer from Nathan, but now she wasn't sure if she was going to get one. She was staring at him, but he couldn't even look her in the eye, his eyes were all of a sudden interested in his shows as he stood there with his head draped over his shoulders.

"You know Nathan, I'm not just going to stand here so…"

"So, you're the one who gave Peyton her black eye huh." As he said this he forced a fake laugh. He knew this isn't what Haley wanted to hear but he was stuck on what to say. Haley then turned to walk away, so he had to act fast.

"You know Haley, I'm sorry, sorry for leading you on when I had a girlfriend, I don't know why I did it, you attracted me, you're different, there's just something about you that lures me in. I need more of you. Haley I think we both know I didn't set out to hurt you, I never meant to hurt you."

"Well Nathan, that doesn't really matter because in the end it hurts all the same. Well you should have been upfront with me and told me you had a girlfriend. We're done here Nathan, you turned out to be just like Ryan and that's before we even got in a relationship, so consider us finished before we even got started." She then turned and walked away.

She turned back around having one last thing to say to Nathan.

"You remember the first night we met?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well you promised that everything would be okay…you lied. Oh and Nathan, tell Lucas to come by my room later, tell him we need to talk and I'd like to try and be friends with him."

"And what about us? Can we be friends?"

"I'm not friends with cheaters Nathan, I've had too many in my life recently, you should already know that, we're done!"

Nathan stood there like a little boy who had just had his best toy taken from him. Completely shocked and sad. He didn't want this to happen, why was he even still with Peyton, how could he be so stupid to try and fool Haley like that. He was such a twat at the best of times. Now he had to watch Haley and Luke be friends and he would he the outsider, but he couldn't expect Haley to give him any slack. He deserved everything he got. He soon also turned and made his way back to his bedroom. Almost dreading going back to a very clingy Peyton with her constantly asking questions about him and Haley. Maybe he should just finish it, maybe this was his chance, maybe he could get Haley back then, if only it could be that easy.

Haley quickly looked back but he was gone, he had already returned to his room to his precious Peyton. She couldn't lie to herself, she was slightly disappointed when he didn't try and stop her from walking away. He just let her walk, he didn't really care about her obviously not much anyway. Nathan Scott equals your typical guy, cheater, liar and a pig.

She stepped into her room and brought her phone out, she didn't want to be sitting around her room moping all night by herself so she dialled a number.

"Hey it's Haley, I hope you don't mind me calling, but I kind of need a friend so would you mind coming over, if you don't that's fine, I'll understand completely.

"I'll be over in about 10 minutes, see you soon."

A small smile set across Haley's face, she had a friend and one she could count on. As Haley awaited her guest arriving she put some music on, she played Call Me When you're Sober by Evanesence. She thought it was appropriate.

_**Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.**_

She sat down by her mirror and looked at herself, only wondering if Nathan had made up his mind. He was with Peyton, he had made his choice, he picked Peyton over Haley. Or maybe she made him pick Peyton, maybe she made the choice for him.

_**Should I let you fall?  
Lose it all?  
So maybe you can remember yourself.  
Can't keep believing,  
We're only deceiving ourselves .  
And I'm sick of the lie,  
And you're too late.**_

Nathan was too late, he was too late when she ran back to Ryan, we were deceiving ourselves when he thought we could be more and silly old me believed him. She was so naïve, she would always turn out hurt, she had to get over all of this. How is it that when she came to college she's had more drama the past few days than any other period in her life, well maybe Tree Hill brought drama, but drama that she remembered.

_**Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.**_

Nathan should be here with me, he said he felt something, he said we connected, he said everything would be okay, he promised everything would be okay. If only he could see how many lies he's told me so he could just go running back to Peyton. He tried to fight his case, saying he didn't want to hurt me but he did. If he cared so much why isn't he here with me? If he cared so much he would be here with me!

_**Couldn't take the blame.  
Sick with shame.  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game.  
Selfishly hated,  
No wonder you're jaded.  
You can't play the victim this time,  
And you're too late.**_

Nathan was to blame, it was all his fault, if she hadn't met him her life wouldn't be a mess right now. It all started after she met him. God, I hate him so much. How much of a cheat and a liar can one person be. No way was he going to be playing the victim, I'm stronger than that, I've told him we're done, he's to blame this time. He'll have no more of me.

_**You never call me when you're sober.  
You only want it cause it's over,  
It's over.**_

The song was correct, they always ended up together when they were drunk, he never wanted to be with her when he was sober, like when she was at the café and he ignored her but then at the party (when he was drinking) he came strolling over being the 'hero.' God Nathan Scott is an ass.

_**How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I - you were never mine. **_

_**So don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
Don't lie to me,  
Just get your things.  
I've made up your mind.**_

Haley still glared at herself in the mirror as the song came to an end, as the last few words came a single tear fell from her eye. It strolled down her cheek and left her face and once the tear was finished it was followed by many others. Haley was yet again made a fool of, for being the too caring and too naïve and too stupid for not seeing that she was being made out to be an idiot. It always happened to her, it was always the inevitable ending for Haley.

As she tried to clear away her tears Brooke walked into her room.

"Hey Haley, what you doing?" Brooke asked her but as Haley turned around from her mirror, she could easily see that she had been crying. Brooke quickly ran over to Haley and brought her into her arms and gave her a hug.

"What happened Haley, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm just being silly, I'm fine."

"You know Haley as a fellow female citizen I can tell you now that you're not 'fine' when a girl says 'I'm fine' that means she's far from it. Missy you must know Brooke Davis is a walking talking lie detector."

Haley let out a little laugh at this, Brooke was funny and knew how to put a smile upon her face.

"So come on deary, lets just sit down here on the floor and you can tell me what's wrong and I predicted something bad happened so I brought us some chocolate, some ice cream and then a bottle of wine if it's extremely bad."

"Oh Brooke, thanks so much."

"You're very much welcomed now get talking, I'm dying to know."

"Well Nathan and."

"Okay, wait we need to open the wine, I can sense it now, the chocolate and ice-cream won't do the trick for 'Nathan Drama' Lord knows I've had enough of that in my life to know." As she poured out the glasses up cups they both sat in silence. "Here you go, have some wine before you even go on, always gives you some Dutch courage as they say." Brooke gave Haley the cup and she drank the whole cup and then looked at Brooke who was a little shocked that Haley had finished it so quickly.

Haley quickly filled Brooke in on all of her 'Nathan Drama' as Brooke called it. She told her about him staying over the other night, how he said they had a connection and then how he had let her down. She then told her about how he was now dating Peyton Sawyer.

"He's what? OMG I so can't believe he's been seeing her, that tramp has her nails stuck into Nathan."

"So I'm guessing you don't like her either?" Haley asked Brooke.

"Well apart from her stealing my boyfriend twice in high school, no I HATE her, she's a complete whore who gets her kicks out of stealing people's boyfriends."

"Yeah well that little occupation she ahs is still running as she's now got Nathan."

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry as far as I thought Nathan was single so he's been holding out information from me, he's an asshat. Haley if he's being like this to you he's so not worth it. I know that it may be hard but you should get over him, you don't want Peyton's left over believe me."

"I know Brooke, but it's just he lied to me and I can't get over that. I just.."

Haley was then interrupted as someone knocked on her door. God, she hoped it wasn't Nathan. She answered the door with one hand behind her back with fingers crossed hoping it could be anyone but him.

"Hey Haley. Nathan told me I was to come over as you wanted to speak to me"

"Hey Lucas and yeah thanks for coming over I think we should sort out any problems we have now. We're both older and mature and can hopefully put it in the past."

"Yeah Haley, I'd love to do that." Lucas smiled and then walked in to the room.

"Brooke I hope you don't mind if Lucas joins us?"

"Not at all, Hi boyfriend." Brooke got up and gave Lucas a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hey Babe. I didn't know you and Haley hung out."

"WAIT you two are going out? Why didn't I see that one?" Haley laughed at herself, everything was so weird around here.

"And yeah we are, and yeah we hung out earlier today and now I'm here because of your ass of a brother."

"Yeahp he's an ass alright." Lucas quickly agreed, knowing if he didn't he'd be quickly put back out on the corridor.

"So Lucas, I think we should start with a clean slate, I know you're sorry for what happened all those years ago and I understand that now and well thanks for helping out with the whole 'Ryan Drama.'"

"You're welcomed and yeah I'm sorry for how I was all those years ago but can I ask now, what has my brother done now? Why isn't he here and how come he's an ass this time?"

"Well he led me on and told me we had a spark and we kissed.."

"WAIT, you missy did not tell me you kissed, when did you kiss? How did it happen? Was it good?"

"Brooke, you did not just ask if my brother was a good kisser." Lucas then looked at her as she blushed and looked away.

"Yes we kissed the first night we met may I add I was drunk, anyway can I back to my story…so then we were friends and then we weren't and then earlier I saw him with stupid Peyton, clearly their going out and he forgot to let me in on that little statement."

"WHAT, he's going with Peyton? I'm gonna kill him, he's dead meat." Lucas announced and began to get up.

"Lucas what are you doing?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke, he's just taking advantage of Peyton, you know how he is, it's Peyton, Brooke you should understand."

"How should I understand? I understand that you left me twice for her already Lucas. He's not taking advantage of her, you're innocent little Peyton has fought with Haley here twice." Brooke told him.

"Brooke, it's Nathan, he's an ass you just said it, he's using her and maybe Haley started it, it wouldn't have been Peyton's fault." Lucas began to walk to the door, as he reached for the handle Brooke cut in.

"Lucas you walk out that door for her then we're done I mean it, you are not leaving me for her again. I'm done being second best." Brooke and Haley just stared at Lucas.

He stood still for a moment and then he pulled the door opened and walked out without a 'sorry' or without saying anything. He had finished his relationship then and there.

Brooke just sat there with her mouth slightly ajar, what had just happened? Lucas had just ended their relationship over HER again. It was always about HER. How could she be so stupid as to think this wouldn't happen, to think that this would be about them now, just because high school was over it didn't mean that the mind games and tricks didn't carry over to college. Like they say you can't teach an old dog new tricks, like she couldn't keep Lucas away from Peyton.

"Brooke?" Haley waited for an answer, not sure if she would get one.

"Yeah Haley, it's fine you know I really should have been expecting this, but no, I thought this stupid infatuation he had with her was over but obviously not. God I feel so stupid." Brooke then began to breakdown in front of Haley. All Haley could do was hug her and tell her everything would be ok.

"Brooke, it'll be okay, as you said earlier it'll be hard but we need to get over them. God those damn Scott boys, their all the same, it seems they both have a stupid love for that Peyton. They don't care who they hurt by the looks of it, they only care about number one as far as I can see."

"I'm there with you girl, every word you said is correct, believe me I've had to put up with them for years, their trouble with a capital T and they just don't care for or respect anyone else and I don't know why I went back to Lucas, I knew this was going to happen again."

"Brooke, you thought it would be different this time, you couldn't have predicted this. Don't blame yourself, just blame those damn Scotts' its all their faults, we done nothing wrong. You told him if he walked out you guys were over and honey sorry to say it, he didn't look like he cared. I know it sounds harsh but maybe that's what we need to get over them."

Haley then began to pour them both a glass of wine as she predicted they would both need more tonight. As far as she could tell it was going to be a long night for both of them. A night of pain and heartbreak and one of many, many tears. They both through back their glasses and finished their wine and as Haley went to pour them more she noticed that they had ran out.

"Brooke, there's no wine left and right now all I think we need is more alcohol so I think we should go to the store and get some more. I know the last thing you want to do is go out there but maybe a little fresh air can help and then we can just get completely drunk when we get our drink. Okay?"

"Okay." Brooke simply answered, making it quite obvious that she wasn't really in the mood to talk, her thoughts were just filled with Lucas Scott and how much he has hurt her again.

_**  
MEANWHILE**_

Lucas walked out the door and walked along the corridor till he cam face to face with his own dorm room door. He didn't think about his relationship with Brooke at all, he just had to go see Nathan about what was going on. He pushed the door open and stepped inside. As he walked in he saw Nathan emerge from the toilet, he walked up to him and punched him square in the jaw.

Nathan fell back a little, he was shocked and not in the least expecting that blow to his jaw.

"Dude, if this is to do with Haley, I'm sorry but she was the one who told me we can't be friends dude." Nathan announced.

"Dudee." Lucas spoke sarcastically. "This is not even to do with Haley, this is to do with Peyton."

Nathan just stared at Lucas a little confused as to why he had such a big reaction, to him seeing Peyton.

"I don't get it, what's the big deal about me and Peyton?"

"You don't get it? Are you thick or something, don't you remember Peyton and I going out, our relationship did all of our high school years just pass you by there or something. Nate, you can't just go around using her, she's not like one of your whores okay, she's sweet Peyton so whatever you're doing with her it ends now. Do you here me?"

"Dude, firstly I'm not thick, secondly it was Peyton who started it, she came on to me man, so don't be thinking it was the other way around, I'm not using anybody we're both just having fun and I'll have you know she ain't so sweet. And it's already ended, I finished it this afternoon, glad that'll make you happy dude."

"What were you even doing with her Nate, she was mines, that's just wrong that you got with her after me man." Lucas told him.

"Dude, in high school you got with her after me and I said nothing, so if anyone's in the wrong here it's you. And why the heck do you care so much, I thought you were with Brooke NOT Peyton?"

"Nate, shut up and I am with Brooke, or at least I was. I need to go see Peyton, dude she had a lot of explaining to do."

"Dude, go back to Brooke you know you go to Peyton now and you guys are so over." Nathan exclaimed.

"Nathan shut up, I'm going to see Peyton and why don't you just keep out of my love life and stop going for my left overs dude and don't tell me how to fix my love life when you completely just messed up with Haley. And yeah I heard all about that, you're an ass!"

"Yeah will you just walked out on your own girlfriend for another girl who you've left her for twice…so now who's the ass?"

Lucas just go up and walked out of the room, he couldn't deal with Nathan right now, as far as he could tell Peyton wasn't innocent in this, he needed to know why she went with his brother. Then he got another though, it didn't really concern him what Peyton did or didn't do anymore, they weren't friends never mind lovers, so technically she could do what she wanted and see who every she wanted. That was only technically though, he knew Peyton, he would never have guessed that she would go back to Nathan in a million years.

As he made his way along the corridor he decided he would text Peyton. It read:

Hey, need to speak to you, meet me outside at the memorial statue in half an hour. Lucas xx

As he emerged out into the outside world, he sucked in some fresh air and began to wonder what would happen when he'll meet Peyton, they hadn't had a proper conversation with one another since high school graduation and now he had some serious questions to ask her.

Ten minutes later he got a text back: K, see you soon Love Peyton Xx.

**_Back AT NATHAN'S DORMROOM_**

He sat on his bed going over the day's events, he had his argument with Haley and now he had an argument with Lucas, it just isn't his day. As he lay back on his bed Haley quickly drifted in to his thoughts, wondering if she'd consider ever trying to be friends with him again, maybe he should go over there now.

He then sprung up and put his jacket and shoes on, he had decided he was going to see Haley. He needed to tell her how he felt and tell her he was sorry for being an ass. He quickly left his room and walked along the corridor, as he found himself in front of her door, he lifted his arm ready to knock on the door but then he remembered today's earlier events:

"I'm not friends with cheaters Nathan, I've had too many in my life recently, you should already know that, we're done!"

He then brought his arm back down, it was useless, she was just going to flat out reject him again. He couldn't take another blow out tonight, for one day there had been more than enough drama for Nathan Scott. So he continued back to his room, but before entering he changed his mind, he needed a drink. So off he went to find some peace and bliss from a drink.

**_MEANWHILE AT HALEY'S DORMROOM_**

"Okay Brook lets go now since the wine is all gone, we definitely need more drink after the day and night we've had." Haley announced as she got herself ready.

"Okay Hales, lets just take the car, hopefully on the way we see those awful Scott brothers and we can knock them over and then we can just plead temporary insanity. Okay?"

"Okay Brooke, we're not taking the car cause you my dear friend are going mad already and we've been drinking so our temporary insanity would be then called drunkenness, so we shall walk to the store and hey if it's a nice night we can maybe stay out a little while, cause I need out of this room."

"Haley, you're such a bore right now, we need to knock them over. I'm telling you you're going to regret not listening to me. Anyways lets get going to get that drink we're rambling on about."

"Okay, okay lets go," Haley grabbed her purse and a jacket on the way out, as they walked along the corridor they both just stared at the Scotts' room door, God did they hate those boys.

As they reached the store they stepped inside and were both stuck on what they wanted, Brooke wanted red wine and then Haley thought they should get Vodka, to get them drunk quicker, as the wine jus doesn't do it fast enough.

"Okay, I have an idea we'll flip a coin, ok, so I pick heads which means your tails." Haley announced

"Okay, fine then."

Haley took out a coin and flipped it, it went for heads.

"Yes, HaHAHA I win Brookie," Haley laughed as she said it and Brooke also gave a sarcastic laugh also. Not really caring what drink they get just caring that they do get drink.

They got their drink and they stepped outside and it was a nice fresh night to they both decided they would stay out and go for a well needed walk to get some fresh-air. They could both walk and drink at the same time, it had become a skill the both attained over their past years in high schools after attending many parties.

**_MEANWHILE_**

Lucas was already waiting at the statue, waiting for his blonde haired girl to come accompany him. Come to give him the answers, which he needed to hear. Give him what he wanted. As he waited patiently he fiddled about with his phone as he looked in his folders he came across a picture of him Brooke and Peyton. It was always going to be the three of them in a relationship especially when he was involved with Brooke, he could never stay away from Peyton for too long.

As he stared at the picture he heard someone approach him, he looked up and to his dismay Nathan stood in front of him quite obviously drunk as he staggered over to him. This was all Lucas needed right now was for Nathan to show up and ruin everything that was just about to happen with him and Peyton.

"Nathan, man go home I'm waiting on Peyton coming and by the way you are so drunk man."

"Dude, I'm not going anywhere, okay I have as much right to be here as you and any other person has and plus I have things I want to say to Peyton, like how much she's helped screw up everything with me and Haley and how much I hate her."

Just as Lucas was about to respond to Nathan he heard more footsteps approach, oh God what was he going to say to Peyton now with Nathan here. He needed an excuse or a way to get Nathan to leave. Lucas just continued to look at Nathan thinking of an excuse for him to leave immediately.

"Well, well if it isn't the jerks, otherwise known as the Scott brothers!"

At this Lucas and Nathan both looked up and to their astonishment there stood both Brooke and Haley. Lucas was now more than pissed how was he supposed to explain this to Peyton.

"You big jerks, you guys just screw everything up, we hate you" Haley screamed at them and then both Brooke and Haley broke into hysterics, both obviously quite drunk.

Lucas rolled his eyes and Nathan didn't quite know what to do.

"What are you guys here for now huh?" Brooke asked.

At this another pair of feet were heard and they all turned to look all they saw was the blonde curly hair and the iced blue eyes glaring back at them. Peyton had now arrived.

"Oh, that's why" Both Brooke and Haley said both a little disappointed.

* * *

**_Well guys, this is like my longest update ever, hope you enjoyed it. I sat all day writing it, hopefully you read and review. Well thanks for reading.  
_**


	25. I Promise

H**_ey, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've just lost my inspiration for this story but I'm going to sit down now and try an_**

**_Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've just lost my inspiration for this story but I'm going to sit down now and try and write something, hopefully something that'll be good. If not then I apologise now._**

* * *

Previously:

_Lucas was already waiting at the statue, waiting for his blonde haired girl to come accompany him. Come to give him the answers, which he needed to hear. Give him what he wanted. As he waited patiently he fiddled about with his phone as he looked in his folders he came across a picture of him Brooke and Peyton. It was always going to be the three of them in a relationship especially when he was involved with Brooke, he could never stay away from Peyton for too long._

_As he stared at the picture he heard someone approach him, he looked up and to his dismay Nathan stood in front of him quite obviously drunk as he staggered over to him. This was all Lucas needed right now was for Nathan to show up and ruin everything that was just about to happen with him and Peyton._

_"Nathan, man go home I'm waiting on Peyton coming and by the way you are so drunk man."_

_"Dude, I'm not going anywhere, okay I have as much right to be here as you and any other person has and plus I have things I want to say to Peyton, like how much she's helped screw up everything with me and Haley and how much I hate her."_

_Just as Lucas was about to respond to Nathan he heard more footsteps approach, oh God what was he going to say to Peyton now with Nathan here. He needed an excuse or a way to get Nathan to leave. Lucas just continued to look at Nathan thinking of an excuse for him to leave immediately._

_"Well, well if it isn't the jerks, otherwise known as the Scott brothers!"_

_At this Lucas and Nathan both looked up and to their astonishment there stood both Brooke and Haley. Lucas was now more than pissed how was he supposed to explain this to Peyton._

_"You big jerks, you guys just screw everything up, we hate you" Haley screamed at them and then both Brooke and Haley broke into hysterics, both obviously quite drunk._

_Lucas rolled his eyes and Nathan didn't quite know what to do._

_"What are you guys here for now huh?" Brooke asked._

_At this another pair of feet were heard and they all turned to look all they saw was the blonde curly hair and the iced blue eyes glaring back at them. Peyton had now arrived._

_"Oh, that's why" Both Brooke and Haley said both a little disappointed._

Now:

Peyton continued to walk over to the group, as she grew closer she could see their faces and as she now knew who the group were her face became to be like a stone. She though she was here to meet Lucas, Lucas and only Lucas. She stood there silent.

The whole gang just stood there silent. Haley and Brooke stared at the girl who had shattered their relationships, the girl who was constantly always messing up their lives. Lucas stood taking sneaky glances at both Brooke and Peyton. How the hell was he supposed to explain this. Things just kept getting worse and worse for him tonight. Nathan stood staring at Haley, wondering was she so drunk because of him ? Wondering if she thought he was here to see Peyton. He thought to himself could this day or night get any worse.

His question was soon answered as Brooke and Haley began to speak up.

Brooke: "Sweet happy families between the Scott's and Sawyers tonight. Yeah Peyton you home wrecker, why do you always feel the need to come along when we're happy. You come and steal Haley's guy and now my guy comes running after you."

Nathan gave off a small smile as Brooke mentioned "Haley's guy," which obviously meant she had feelings for him. Haley had been watching Nathan and saw the smirk on his face.

Haley: "Hey goofball Scott, I did like you, did being the key word so get over yourself and go see you whore of a girlfriend. I must say you guys fit perfectly. All so very much evil glows from both of you. I see the attraction asshole."

This quickly dissolved the smirk from Nathan's face. What was he supposed to say to that. His mind was blank but soon enough another voice was responding for him.

Peyton: "Yeah, well my "evil glow" obviously attracts these both Scotts. And your pathetic glow obviously scares them away." As she says this she glances at both Brooke and Haley.

Brooke: "Oh you just didn't say that I was pathetic biatch." She then goes up to Peyton and pushes her which then commences a small pushing fight between both girls. Haley then runs over.

Haley: "Hey Peyton back off from my friend or I swear to God I'll give you another black eye, you little tramp." Peyton doesn't back off, but instead punches Haley on the jaw. This momentarily shocks Haley but a moment later she is ready to pounce back on to Peyton. But to her amazement she can't move, something is holding her back. She then looks down and sees to arms wrapped around her waist to restrain her. She looks around her shoulder and sees Nathan.

Haley: "Nathan let me go asshole, you have not right to even touch me or tell me who I can or cannot fight with so let me go immediately." He still doesn't budge. "Nathan…I mean it." Still nothing he just stands there restraining her. "Fine then play it that way…Brooke take that bitch down."

Brooke: "Oh I will." As he says this she smacks Peyton across the face.

Haley: " Yeah go Brooke, again smack her again." She drunkenly slurs out.

To Brooke's astonishment she in turn gets a punch in the jaw. "Oh no you didn't, I so better not have a bruise there tomorrow!" She then goes to punch Peyton on the eye when she hears a voice.

Lucas: "STOP IT! Brooke stop it, Peyton stop it, Haley stop it." All heads turn to look at him in confusion.

Haley, Brooke & Peyton: "No!" As the girls yell this Lucas is shocked and just steps back a little before diving over to split up the fight between Brooke and Peyton.

Haley: "Nathan let me go"

Nathan: "You promise you won't go and fight with Peyton."

Haley; "Yeah whatever." At this Nathan swiftly lets Haley out of his arms. She then turns around and smacks him across the face and to his dismay she then turns and smacks his other cheek. "That Nathan Assface Scott is for holding me against my own will and for being an ass to me and for being related to that Scott over there" As she said this she pointed towards Lucas.

Nathan: "Haley I.."

Haley: "No Nathan, I didn't say we were friends of that I wanted to hear your excuses okay." She screamed at him and walked over to Brooke and grabbed her hand. "Good go at beating her ass." Her and Brooke then gave small chuckle then the group grew quiet once again. Just staring at one another.

Nathan: " Is there any way we could sort this out right now? I'm sorry for being an ass and I agree I am an ass but I want as all to be at least friends. We've all been drinking and it' s making it worse but maybe that could help us make up."

The group only stared at him until Lucas spoke up. "I would like that, I mean I'm sorry for being an ass, Brooke I'm sorry for walking out on you earlier, I love you I do but.."

Brooke: "Yeah that's the problem there's always a but with you Lucas."

Lucas: "You didn't let me finish…I was going to say but I needed to see why Nathan was with Peyton, you know I cared for Peyton a lot in high school and there's no feelings of love there for her as more than a friend. I just needed to make sure she was okay and that Nathan wasn't using her like on of his normal useless hoes. Brooke you must understand a little, you and Peyton used to be best friends. Please see where I'm coming from here."

Brooke stared at him, she didn't know what to say. Was there and answer to what he said? "Lucas, I understand I do, but you were willing to give up our relationship for Peyton AGAIN, I mean if you really do love me then why would you even think of doing that?"

Lucas: "I don't know Brooke it was a spur of the moment thing and now I can clearly say I am so Sorry and I will never do it again if you ever take me back. Oh and Peyton and Nathan, I'm sorry for barging in on your love life. And Haley, I'm sorry for blaming you earlier and I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you. You said we could start over and I through that back in your face."

Brooke: "You know Lucas Scott, you have a way with words, if you weren't so great with words I may not be doing this right now." At that Brooke came over and gave Lucas a kiss and then she pulled away and smiled. "You promise you won't do it again."

Lucas " I promise, pretty girl."

Nathan: "Dude, I'm cool with you. It was stupid what happened with me and Peyton. I don't know why we were together, it wasn't an emotional tie or bond it was all just physical and again it shows me off to be an ass and I'm sorry. I'm sorry to you Haley, because I really do like you and I messed up but I hope for someday there's hope for us."

Peyton: " Yeah we're so over it, blah blah everyone's sorry I'm leaving now. See you guys around." The four remaining just stared as she walked off, at least now that removed some of the tension in the air.

Haley: "Nathan what you did hurt me but I suppose if you're really sorry we could maybe be friends but nothing more. I can't offer you anymore than that Nathan, I really can't. And Lucas I understand it was a spur of the moment thing and if we are ever to be friends I expect that you'll think more before you speak and keep care of my Brookie here and never hurt her."

Lucas: "I promise!" Haley then shakes her head in agreement which is a small sign that they are friends.

Nathan: "Haley at this moment I'll take what I get, I just need you to know how sorry I really am. Friends will do fine." All four of them stood staring at one another with small smiles etched across their faces. They were all friends again. They then made their way back to their dorms making small talk as the tension begun to wear off. It was now the start of a new beginning.

**_

* * *

_**

Okay so I know, it wasn't great and I wanted them all to make up in this chapter as I'm pretty set that the next chapter will be that last as my inspiration has gone. However, if have a bit of a twist up my sleeve so be aware. I'll try and update soonish.


	26. Fini

**I Know I'm a terrible person. I haven't updated in forever. Hope you all had an amazing Christmas. Well here is the next chapter of this story. Okay so this is the final chapter of the story. I'm going to try my hardest to get it done quickly, as I've started writing another 2 stories but I won't start putting them up until I've got a good few chapter written and I know my direction. Well until then enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

This chapter is now fast forwarded 3 years in to the future. Brooke & Lucas are happy and in love again. Nathan and Haley are friends (Nathan still likes her but Haley doesn't want to out herself out there to get hurt). Peyton is now out of the picture.

"Haley get your skinny little butt out of bed now!!!" This was followed by bangs.

Haley groaned and lifted her head from the pillow and checked her clock it read 7.34 am. She let her head drop back down on to her pillow, inwardly deciding it was far too early to be getting up this early on a Saturday.

"HALEY!!! Come on get up...please." Again this was followed by more banging on the door.

Haley quickly threw the covers from her body and jumped out of bed and sped over to the door. She swiftly opened the door and then she came barging in.

" Haley, what took you so long ? I know you heard me all of those times. I mean didn't you realise it was pretty important if I was knocking at your door this early in the morning? I mean c'mon it's me."

Haley grunted and fell back on to her bed and grabbed the covers up over her body. She turned her back towards the annoying girl and hoped she would get tired and walk back out the door.

Suddenly Haley was overwhelmed with coldness as she then started grasping for her sheets but she couldn't grasp them. She then heard chuckling. She then sat up and watched the brunette giggle as she held her duvet sheets in her hands.

"Brooke you are so annoying."

"Yeah well you deserved it and I told you it was important."

"Brookie, what the hell is so important that you need to wake me up so early ?"

"There's like a massive sale on at the mall and I don't want to miss all of the goodies."

There was then silence.

Haley and Brooke just stared at each other.

"You seriously woke me up for a sale ? A Sale ."

" Yeah well I know how much you love them."

Haley quickly just rolled her eyes. "I don't love sales I just go with you so you are not alone. I usually only go at reasonable hours Brooke."

"Yeah well, now you're up you can go with me right ?"

"Ugh..fine, just wait here whilst I get ready."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Haley quickly got dressed and headed to the mall with Brooke. After a few hours of shopping Brooke declared that there was a party later that night and they were going. Haley quickly gave in and decided it would do them some good to go to a party as they hadn't really been to a party in a few weeks. Afterall it was graduation in 2 weeks. There was nothing like a good party.

LATER AT THE MALL

"So Haley, it's almost graduation and we're all gonna be going our seperate ways in like 2 weeks, what are you doing to do about Nathan? Make a move hoe, you know you want to." Brooke asked.

"Brooke, i'll say the same thing i've been saying for the past few years, me and Nate are made to be friends, he's just not my guy..."

"Haley, sometimes if you look for reasons to not be with someone then you'll always find a reason, sometime you've got to just let go and let yourself be with that person. You know Nate loves you Haley."

Haley quickly shrugged ... "yeah and I know he loves a lot of girls around campus Brooke, you know how he is."

"Okay Hales, but you'll regret it...look at all the mistakes that has happened with me and Broody and well us...we're perfectly happy...we're going to move in together in a few weeks and we're getting out happily ever after. I just want you to get yours Hales, you're my bestfriend, you deserve it."

Haley just shyed away, she had had this conversation with Brooke too many times over the past few weeks. Her trying to persuade her to get with Nathan, but she wasn't going to budge...they would be better as just friends. Right?

They both bought hot outfits for the party that night.

AT THE PARTY LATER THAT NIGHT

Both girls walked in the front door and were instantly met with the smell of alcohol. This was how every party was...alcohol - drunk students and a whole lot of kissing and more. As they continued to walk through the crowds, they walked in to the living area were they knew the drink would be. Each of them picked up a vodka and coke. As they sipped on their drink they looked around to see if they could see the guys.

"OOh there they are over there." Brooke pointed out to Haley. Brooke then turned around to see Haley wasn't even paying attention to her, she was looking in the opposite direction. Brooke followed her gaze to find a tall, handsome guy ... one which Haley was intensely gawking at. Brooke let out a small laugh, this was one of the first times she had seen Haley even a little interested in another guy since the whole Ryan & Nathan drama back in freshmen year. Haley had stuck to being single and never really dated since. She was happy enough she always said.

"Go do your own thing Hales, I'm gonna go get my handsome boyfriend. See you later. Remember and use protection biatch."

Haley just turned and glared at Brooke. She then begun to walk towards the boy. As she got closer and closer to him, she got more and more excited to be around him.

The boy then turned and looked at Haley and he was met with her eyes staring back at him. She smiled lightly and could see there was a sparkle in his brown eyes. He then stepped away from his friends and motioned for her to come with him to the drinking area. As they walked they began to speak.

"I'm Austin...and you are"

"I'm..."

"Beautiful!"

"Excuse me?" Haley asked.

"I said you are beautiful"

"Do those lines work with all of the girls?"

"Well I don't know is it working right now?" He smile at her.

"Well that depends how about you get a girl a drink? And I'm Haley." She then gave a small coy smile. She liked him.

Austin got both of them a drink and they begun talking about their lives.

MEANWHILE:

"Who's that guy Haley's with?"

"Easy Nate, just let her have a good time tonight, it's almost graduation let her have her fun." Brooke told him.

"Who is he?"

"I don't know Haley was just wildly staring at him and then I sort of just left her and she went over and spoke to him,s o she must be interested. I know it's hard for you to hear, but this may be her finally moving on from all that drama back in the day...she knows you like her Nate but she wants to go her own way...you need to understand, I was rooting for you guys I was and I am, I'm sorry Nate."

"Yeah me too Brooke, I'm gonna go get a drink, see you later."

Brooke looked on at Haley and the new guy with a dissatisfied smile and then watched Nathan walk away...she only wished they would get together. She then turned around to see her Broody. And a smile spread across her face.

"So you go to this college Haley?"

"Yeah, how about you Austin?"

"Nah, I go to Strathclyde it's not far from here, just crashing the party you know." He laughed at himself.

"Ohh yeah, what year are you in? I'm graduating in a few weeks. How about you?"

"Yeah same actually, graduating in a few weeks." They both smiled that they had that in common.

Haley and Austin then grabbed another drink. They then danced for a while.

LATER THAT NIGHT:

"Well Haley, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were quite drunk." Austin said to her.

"Yeah and I do know better and you my friend you are drunkkk." They both laughed at how drunk they both were, they then stared at each other and their heads came forward and their lips met and then cam the kiss. They held each other pasionately as they continued to kiss.

The kiss turned a few heads at the party as Haley James hadn't been seen kissing someone in a long time. One of the heads that turned were Brooke's. She stood in astonishment, that Haley was actually with a guy. A small look of sadness then crossed her face as she looked around the room. Her eyes then landed on the person she had been looking for: Nathan. She saw him turn and walk out of the party. He was staggering; quite obviously drunk. She shook her head, their small lives were always full of drama.

After the kiss earlier Haley had been seen makign out with Austin all night, she was enjoying herself but now it was time to go. She didn't want to end up doing something she regretted.

"Well Austin, I think it's time I go."

"No you should stay, or come back to my room."

"Now, now Austin, I'm going to go back to my room and you aren't coming with me, maybe we'll see each other again. Maybe at another on of these parties you crash huh?" She smirked at him and began to walk away and he just smiled and waved goodbye to her. He was a good guy.

It was now 3am and Haley was walking alond the corridor to her dorm room. She had still managed to have a room to herself all fo these years, that she was thankful for. She then whipped out her key and tried to unlock the door but the key wouldn't fit.

"Oh come on stupid god damn door - open sessame or something." she shouted at the door.

She then tried again but had no luck, she then decided she'd go get a friend to help her - hopefully he wasn't half naked and in bed with a girl. Most likely would be but she needed to get in to her room.

She walked along the corridor and stopped in front of a door. She knocked loudly on the door...she stood waiting for an answer but none ever came...she then knocked again and shouted "I know you're in there, please help I need to get in my room Natey Poo."

The door then flew open..."Never call me Natey Poo ever again Hales." She giggled.

They both then walked along to Haleys room and were quickly inside.

"So who was the guy tonight?"

"Justa guy I met at the party."

"You think it's wise to go and meet random guys at a party Hales, you know something could've happened."

"Solet me get this right...you can meet random girls at parties and the one time I meet a guy you go all macho and manly on me? Nathan I don't need that from you and you knwo it."

Nathan just stood and looked at her.

"Nate maybe you should go."

Nathan then began to fidget with his hands, he never meant for this to turn in to an argument he just wants her to know he loves her.

"Haley I care for you a lot, I'm just looking out for you."

"Nate, just get out."

He then turns to leave but swiftly turns around and walks up to Haley and grabes her and presses his lips to hers. Haley obliges and lets it happen for a second and then comes to her senses and pushes him away.

"Get OUT Nate, you know how I feel about this."

"Haley I know you like me too."

"Nate, get out...I don't want this I've told you before we're not meant to be together. And it's always been different rules for you and for me. For example tonight, I kiss one guy and you go crazy and yet how many girls have you slept with over the past few years?"

Nathan stood silent, he knew she was correct.

"Haley I care for you so much and yet you donm't want to be with me why?"

"Why? Because you broke me in freshman year, you led me on and you weren't single and I've have a rought time with guys and I just don't need any more drama coming between me, you, Lucas and Brooke okay? "

Nathan nodded turned to leave.

"Nate, I don't think we should be friends anymore. I'm sorry."

Nathan turned and looked at her with a look of disbelief, had she really just said this? ... "yeah me too Hales."

When Nathan left Haley just sat in her room, shocked at what had happened. She had lost one of her best friends tonight and she was graduating soon and Nathan had his chance to get drafted in a few days and she had ust broken off their friendship.

FEW DAYS LATER

(Nathan and Haley haven't spoken.)

It's the day of Nathan's final match and at the end of the game he'll find out if he is being drafted for the NBA. (I know this doesn't happen in real life but it's just a story.)

It was in the last quarter of the game and Nathan's team were leading 57 - 32...and there were only a few minutes left. Haley had been watching the game on tv. She knew they would win especially with Nathan on the team. She had not spoken to Nathan but felt really bad about everything. As she continued to think about everything that happened, she heard the buzzer for the end of the game, they had won. The screen then shot to a presenter "Find out in a few moments if any of the players today will be drafted for the NBA...and those who do will need to get on the bus immediately and go start training for the games comign soon."

At this Haley began to think about a life withpout Nathan, a life without Nathan then flashed through her head - she would be lonely forever. At this moment something set off in her heart. She then dived up out of her bed and ran to the front door. She then ran along the corridor and she kept running towards the gymnasium. She needed to reach him before it happened. She needed him to know.

She burst throught he doors and bustled through the crowd and ran to the front and then she saw him.

"NATHAN!!!!" she shouted him.

He looked around and was stunned to see her. He walked over to her - with no apparent emotion upon his face.

"I...I...I'm s..." she was cut off by the sound of the presenter again.

"And the first player to be drafted to the NBA is...."

"Nathan I'm sorry, I lo..."

Nathan looked around at the presenter. And then back to Haley.

"love..." Haley couldn't finish her sentence.

"Nathan Scott, you've been drafted to the Boston Bulldogs"

A smile then spread across Nathan's face, his dream had come true, he had been picked. He ran over to the presenter and this followed with crowd cheering and chanting his name. After about 20 minutes he thenre turned to Haley.

"I love you Nate. I love you I do."

Nathan just looked at her in astonishment.

"Nathan Scott it's time to get on the bus and head to Boston." the presenter announced.

"Nate, please don't go...I love you, I always have I just can't let you go. I can't face a life without you." Haley pleaded.

A small smile came to his lips, he then hugged Haley.

As they both pulled away from the hug, Haley and Nathan had smiles spread across their faces. One smile then faded.

"Haley I'm sorry I can't, I've got to go."

"What? You're going to leave? Nate how can you leave like this? I jkust told you that I...that I loved you. Nate please."

"I'm sorry Haley, this is my time to shine...you deserve better than me, you do. If you believe anything that I say, believe that. I'll always love you Haley."

With that Nathan slowly backed away from Haley and gave her one last look and turned around and walked towards the exit. She then lost sight of him through the crowds. She stood alone and now she was not better off than she was a few hours ago, she had lost Nathan now and she had nothing left. As she stood one lonesome tear escaped down her cheek.

_For now and for ever she would always be alone._

* * *

**The End. I know it's not the ending you thought it would be, but there will be a sequel but this time i'm going to try and type it all out before I start posting chapters, therefore you won't need to wait forever for the next chapter. Well I hope you enjoyed the story. I'm not the biggest fan of it myself. This chapter was really rushed as I wanted it finished as I have other ideas and stories which I'm writing at the moment. Thanks for all of you loyal readers, who read the story even though I was rubbish at uopdating. Bye Xx**


End file.
